Starting a Family
by black heart bleeding
Summary: SEQUEL to Experiments,kidnappings and old enemies, oh my. Chris finds out he is pergnant and must come to terms on how to handle this. He has no idea how to tell Wesker. Mpreg,yaoi,Chris/Wesker. Rating T to be safe for right now, might go up in later chps
1. Congrat's MrRedfield

**Alright this is the sequel to Experiment, kidnappings and old enemies, oh my. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Zhane, all else belongs to Capcom.**

**Warnings: violence, cursing, yaoi in other chapters, Mpreg.**

**For Millenia who asked about I.S. I'm sorry I thought I explained who it was; it's Chris' Inner Sarcasm that has come to life because of the virus. Sorry if that wasn't clear. On a side note I'm thinking of changing the name I'll try to make it clearer when I do.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Congrat's Mister Redfield, you're having a baby.

It's been two days since I took that test; I'm still not ready to accept it. I still think that virus is causing it to read a false positive. I'm not ready to accept the possibility that I can get pregnant it's just too far out there, even with what I've seen. I.S. seems to think differently, he's all excited about the possibility that I'm going to have a kid. _If_ it even was possible, think of how messed up the kid would be. How would he or she explain it at school? 'Well teacher my dad actually gave birth to me, and no he wasn't a woman before.'

I don't know what to do, it's not like I can tell anyone. A) They wouldn't believe me and B) they'd have to do test's and I'm not comfortable with that. I'm thinking that the only person I could go to would be . He might be able to help me or at least tell me if I'm crazy and blowing this way out of proportion. The only problem is that I don't know where he is and I'm not sure if I can trust him completely.

'**If he tries anything you know what you can do. Besides I think that he'd most likely be afraid of you.'**

'Fine that almost solves one problem. But where would I even begin to look for him, mad ?'

'**He's actually closer then you think.'**

'What do you mean? Is he looking for me?'

'**No. but he does have a place not that far from here.'**

'You mean he lives in Colorado?'

'**Yes. I think I could find him if you want. You know sniff him out.'**

I can feel my mouth lifting up into a smirk, 'Why do you have to make it sound like I'm a dog?'

He shrugs, **'I don't know, so are you up to it? Do you want to find him?'**

I'm not exactly sure I'm up to it anymore; I didn't think it would be this easy.

'You promise you won't hold me back if I thinks something's up?'

'**Well I mean if your feelings plausible then sure you have my word. But remember you might be pissed because of what he did and if you just attack him off the bat then we'll never find out -until it's to late- what we want to know.'**

'I guess that's as good as I can hope for.'

I pack a few things into a bag not sure how long I'll be gone. I give Claire a call, I tell her I'm going out for a few days and not to get worried. I promise her that I'll be careful and tell her I love her before hanging up. I decide to bring my cell just incase something does happen or she needs to get a hold of me. I grab my bag and head for the door, throwing a quick glance over my shoulder before leaving. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing.'

'**I think it's the smart thing, he is the one that did this to you he might be able to find out what's going on.'**

I hop into my car and let I.S. take semi-control; he did say he could find him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

An hour later and I'm still driving, I.S. keeps telling me that we're getting closer and closer. When exactly are we going to get there is what I want to know. I'm a little surprised that we're still within a town, I figured he'd be holed up somewhere away from civilization.

'**He's not a recluse Chris; he does have contact with the outside world.'**

'Yeah well, I'm just going off of every other psycho I've dealt with. Their base of operation isn't normally within a town, or even remotely close to one.'

'**Oh were getting close, make a right here.'**

Doing as he says I sense it as well. I may not smell him or what ever but I can feel it.

A few more minutes of driving and he has me pulling into a dirt and gravel drive way.

'This is a house, are you sure this is the right place?'

'**Positive, he is defiantly here.'**

I trust him somewhat and stop the car, I turn off the engine and sit for a few minutes debating if I can really just walk right up and ring his doorbell.

' **Come on it can't be that bad, just get out and do it or I'll make you myself.'**

'Well I guess I really don't have a choice either way then do I?'

Not bothering to wait for an answer I get out of the car and walk slowly up the steps. The front door is just that, a door. Nothing sinister looking, it's not a huge metal one with a dead bolt or anything. Nothing about this place feels dangerous, in fact it's almost inviting. The little flower garden on each side of the steps, the swinging deck chair; it all screams the complete opposite of a deranged scientist.

'Are you sure he's here?'

'**For the last time Chris just ring the bell.'**

So I do. It's a simple ding-dong sounding door bell, I wait a few seconds but I don't hear anyone approaching. I ring it again and knock for good measure.

"Hold on I'm coming."

'Yep it's defiantly him.'

'**I told ya.'**

He sounds so smug and I know he's smirking. I just manage to change my facial expressions before the door opens.

"How can I-"He stops in mid-sentence when he see's it's me. And then he's slamming the door shut. That was rude. I knock again, and when he doesn't answer or open the door I knock once more.

"Come on I know that you're inside. Look I just came here to ask some questions, alright? I promise I won't kill you _or_ hurt you in any form." There's silence on the other end, but then I hear the sound of the door being unlocked and then it's opened slightly. He's looking out at me with one eye, hiding most of his body behind the door.

"What?"

"Can't I at least come in?"

He debates it for a second but agrees and opens the door wider so I can get in. Looking around the place looks pretty average. He's got a TV and a couch in the living room, the walls are painted white. Nice hardwood flooring through out the whole place. He walks to the kitchen and I follow him. I notice the pictures on the wall, some of them are of him when he was younger and others have I'm assuming family members. The kitchen isn't any different. It's got a fridge, stove, microwave and cabinets. The counter tops are an emerald green color and the same hardwood is on the floor. There is even a lap top sitting on the counter, there's a page pulled up indicating that he was on it before I had interrupted him.

When I turn and look back at him his arms are crossed and he's giving me a skeptical look.

"What did you want?"

Jeeze the guy sure is moody when he isn't injecting a deadly virus into someone.

"I want to know if the virus could screw up a body system."

"What, you are going to have to be more specific; in fact you are going to have to make sense. I have no idea what you mean."

His face shows traces of annoyance, the nerve of this guy. The least he could do is answer some freaking questions with out getting all bent out of shape.

"I mean like, theresnowayIcouldgetpregantisthere?"

I ask him in a rush, he looks even more confused then before.

"All I got out of that was something about being pregnant. Could you say it one more time, and make sure there's a slight pause between words if you please."

I take in huge breath debate weather or not to release it, I decide that I don't want to die and let it out.

"There's no way I could… get pregnant right?"

He blinks slowly with his mouth open and forming a slight 'o' shape. His eyes are slightly squinted and I can tell he thinks I'm crazy.

"Assuming that I heard you correctly I just want to know that _you _know that you're a guy and that that's not even remotely possible."

"Look I've witnessed a lot of crazy shit these past few years, and I am aware that I'm a guy. But could you please just answer my question."

"No, I don't see how it would be possible for you to get pregnant."

"Even if you took the virus in to account?"

"Right, it wasn't designed to alter your reproductive organs in any form."

"But let's just say that it did, I mean you didn't know it was going to kill me did you?"

He's startled when I mention that, he quickly regains his composure though and answers with a simple nod. "I guess, but still I don't think that it could happen."

"Look doc, I'm having mood swings, cravings, weird dreams and let's not forget the nausea. Hell I even peed on one of those stick thingies and it said I was, _twice." _I hold up two fingers to really drive my point home.

He let's out a humorless laugh, "you used a home pregnancy kit?"

"That's beside the point. Now please you're the only person I can really go to about this. Isn't there something you can do to see, you are a doctor right?"

"Yes but I got my doctorates degree for bio-chemistry. I'm not an obstetrician."

At my blank stare he explains further.

"A baby doctor, I don't have any of the equipment or knowledge of what to do."

"Couldn't you learn, please? There has to be something that might work."

"An ultra sound maybe, but it really depends on how far along some one is. Let's say that I do believe you and decide to help you, what then? You can't tell your family or friends, people at work will notice, how exactly are you going to handle this?"

"One step at a time, I don't even know if I really am pregnant first of all, and secondly I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

He snorts, "Alright fine, I'll see what I need to do and then I guess we'll go from there."

"Thank you." He just nods and walks over to his computer, he types in a quick search before finding what he's looking for.

"It looks like you are going to have to pee in a cup, and then I'll take that, dip a stick in it and if it shows that you are pregnant I'll take it to my lab and double check." He get's up off the stool he was sitting on and exits the room out in to the hall way and then I hear foot steps going down stairs. After a minute or two he comes back with a specimen cup in his hand. "Here"

He holds it out to me, "You have pee cups in your basement?"

"I have a whole bunch of shit in my basement, besides my mom was a nurse. She brings me the extras."

He says with fake happiness. "Look, are you going to stand here and ask questions the whole time? I thought you wanted answers."

"I do, I just thought it was a little odd." I grab the cup and start to walk away, stopping when I remember that I don't know where the bathroom is.

"Upstairs, the first door on the left."

I nod my head and then walk up the stairs turning left and entering the bathroom. After peeing in the cup I bring it back down. He's back on the computer typing away at something. "Here," I hold it out to him, he turns around and takes it from me placing it on the counter I see he already has those strips; must've gotten them when I was in the bathroom. He plops it in and then turns back to his laptop. "It will be a few minutes; you can go in the living room and watch television if you want." The way he says it sounds like he isn't really paying attention, it has that airy tone to it. I just nod my head and walk to the living room.

A couple minutes later I hear him get up and head to the basement. He doesn't say anything as he passes. Contemplating weather it's a good idea to follow him or not, my curiosity get's the better of me and I head down the stairs as well. The basement on the other hand is defiantly creepy. It's a large space filled mostly with junk and cobwebs. Walking the rest of the way down I see him to the side, it looks like a science classroom. Beakers and tubes fill one cabinet, a table in the middle where there is another computer and some type of machine set up. He's sitting on a stool and examining my pee and something else.

"You know that curiosity killed the cat right?" he doesn't even look up from what he's doing which is good because he would have seen me jump if he had. "Yeah but satisfaction brought it back."

He makes a 'hm' sound but does nothing else. I stand there not really knowing what to do.

"You can come closer if you want; it's still going to take a little bit though." I walk in his direction getting more of a chance to see what he has set up over here. More cabinets with bottles and glass cups, cylinders and a microscope. "Where'd you get all of this?"

He shrugs, "I don't really remember. Picked stuff up here and there, garage sales, science stores. When you have a doctorate degree and the right excuse people will give you pretty much anything."

"So in general you lied and then they gave you want you wanted."

"I guess you could look at it that way. Some of this stuff I snagged from Umbrella."

"You never got caught stealing supplies?"

"They needed me too much to fire me, but no I never got caught."

"What do you need this stuff for any way?"

"I wanted to do something completely different. When I went to work for Umbrella I had no idea what they were capable of. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but that's the honest truth."

"Alright I guess I can buy that some what, I mean when they offered you a job you must've been real young right? Just graduated collage and all, A big pharmaceutical company like Umbrella offering you a job, you probably thought you hit the jack pot huh?"

"Yeah something like that." He turns back to his work and I take that to mean the conversation is over. I pull up a chair-blowing off the dust- and sit down next to him.

"How long is this going to take?"

"I don't know I've never done one of these before."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A little bit later.

"Alright, by the looks of this you are in fact pregnant."

I take in a big breath, and then slowly blow it back out.

"What happens now?"

"I'm thinking it's time to find an ultra sound. Do you have a rough idea of how long you've been- you know" he makes a gesture with his hand and looks to my stomach.

"Pregnant?" I offer. "Well I had sex about a month and a week ago."

"So just eight more to go then. Who's the father?" He quickly realizes what he's just said and stumbles over words to correct him self. "I mean- it- what I meant"

I hold up my hand. "You promise not to freak if I tell you?"

He nods "I promise"

"It's… Wesker." I say his name in a whisper.

"Excuse me?"

I sigh and rolls my eyes "It's Wesker." I focus on anything but his face, after a few seconds of him not saying anything I turn to face him. His hand is over his mouth and his whole body is shaking.

"Are you laughing?" I growl menacingly towards him. It sobers him up a little, enough for him to answer with out laughing, almost. "No-" he snorts "there is nothing" a little laugh, "funny about that-" he's about ready to blow from holding it in "at all" with the final words spoken he lets out a huge laugh and he can't stop.

"You're right, there is nothing funny about that at all."

He pulls his lips inside his mouth trying to once again control his enjoyment.

"I'm sorry. I just can't picture you or Wesker settling down and having a family" He holds himself back from bursting out laughing again. I just glare at him and cross my arms. "Right well it's not like I planned for this to happen, hell I didn't even know it _could _happen."

He taps his hand on the table and the other one against his chin. "What are you going to do about work and all?"

"I guess I'll just keep going until I start to show or something. It won't be that bad, they don't have me going off on any missions. They think I let Wesker get away on purpose or something. That sort of reminds me, I don't think he likes you very much. In fact I'm almost certain he wants you dead."

"Yeah well my feelings exactly. A lot of people want me gone, or they already think I am. That's why I maintain a low profile. But I think I screwed up big time with you. Sorry about that by the way."

"Yeah, I had a hard time getting here, wasn't exactly sure if I could trust you." Adding as a second thought, "This isn't where I was taken to when you captured me is it?"

"Nope. I wouldn't bring you back to the place I lived at. On a side-note how did you find me?"

"I.S. found you."

He quirks an eyebrow, waiting for me to explain better.

"I.S. was the one that kept me from attacking you back then. The way he explained it was that instead of a mutation I got him."

"I'm still confused."

"I don't really know how else to explain it. He's like an alternate personality when I use an ability he takes over kind of."

"Ok, but why do you call him I.S.?"

"Well at the time I just thought he was my inner sarcasm that is until he started controlling certain things. So instead of calling him an 'it' I shortened inner sarcasm to I.S. and that became his name. I'm not sure if he likes it though."

"Wow, that's interesting. Does he talk to you when ever?"

"Yeah pretty much, he's actually been kind of quiet since I got here."

"Is that bad?"

"I'm not really sure."

He just nods his head. He clicks his tongue and then stands up.

"You are going to have to figure something out concerning your work and personal life. You are pregnant and really you don't want any one else to find this out. I'll try to get an ultra sound and read up on this whole thing. Try to figure out what needs to be done. Once you get home you should do some research as well. See if there are certain vitamins you should be taking, what kind of foods to eat that kind of thing."

"What are we going to do when the baby is ready to come out?"

"Well the only option that I can think of is C-section. Which also means more equipment I'm going to have to find."

"When should I come back?"

"Uh… I don't know. Why don't you give me your cell number and I'll contact you when I get a hold of an ultra sound."

I nod my head and jot my number down on a scrap of paper, handing it to him when I'm done.

"So I guess that's it for now." He stands there and waits for me to get up as well d same and then heads back upstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

On the drive back home I feel slightly better knowing the answer but more anxious then ever on how I'm going to handle this.

'**If you want my opinion I say we get in touch with Wesker as soon as possible. He needs to know.'**

'First off I don't even know where he is, let alone how to get in touch with him. Secondly even if I am able to contact him what makes you think he'll believe me or even do anything about it? And third, why does he need to know?'

'**Ok your right about the first one, I'm not sure either on how to get in touch. For your second point I don't know if he'll believe you but it's still worth a shot. Once he factors in the virus he might actually understand. And to answer your last question, it's the right thing to do. Even if he doesn't do anything about it he still has to know.'**

'Yeah well I think you are dead wrong about me needing to tell him.'

'**How are going to explain to the little tyke why they have only one parent?'**

'I've got bigger problems concerning how I'm going to tell everyone else about my 'little tyke'.'

'**You are going to need a bigger place.'**

'I'll deal with that problem when I have to.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When I finally get home I crash on my bed and luckily fall into a dreamless sleep. When morning comes the next day I feel better rested and more energized.

I get ready for work first taking a shower and then getting dressed, jeans and a black tee. I actually have time for breakfast today; I pop in some toast in the toaster and pour myself a glass of milk. I quickly eat and then head out to work.

Since I've returned from Africa I've been assigned to desk work, which in other words means I've been given paper work duty. Some days can be really gruesome and other times I might only have a few things to type up and then the rest of the day is mine. I sit down and work some what but I'm also looking up things to do while pregnant. Which foods are healthier to eat when expecting and certain vitamins that should be taken to ensure a healthy baby.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When the day comes to an end I pack up my things and shut down my computer before leaving for home. Today was uneventful but yesterday, I learned a lot. And sure at first I didn't like the idea of going back to Zhane. But when he's on his own turf he isn't all that bad. I still don't know what I'm going to do about Wesker, if I should even do anything.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Alright that was the end of the first chapter I hope you all liked it. And I know that Chris should've at least been mad at Zhane but he also knew that he was the only that could really understand and help him.**

**Reviews would be lovely.**


	2. It's A Bean Shape

**Here's the second chapter I hope you all enjoyed the first one. I was really excited to start this and was glad to read that a lot of you couldn't wait either. : )**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but plot and Zhane. The rest belongs to Capcom. Oh and Cap'n Crunch cereal belongs to Quaker Oats Company.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi, and cursing. **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's A Bean Shape

It's been close to another week and I still haven't heard from Zhane. I'm slightly worried that something has gone terribly wrong. If by some chance Wesker has found him then I'm screwed, but if it's just because he can't get hold of an ultra sound it isn't that bad. I'm still going to need one though and I don't think I'll be able to walk right into a clinic with out attracting attention.

I was about to get ready for bed when a ring from my cell stopped me. My heart sped up a little, which it tended to do recently whenever the damn thing rang. Wondering if Zhane had finally managed to get his hands on the machine, and was calling to tell me. It rings again and I decide that even if it isn't Zhane it still might be important. I answer it in the middle of its third ring.

"Hello, Redfield speaking"

"Hey, I got it."

I look at the clock, 10:30 pm.

"You just got it now and decide to call me?"

"Well yeah I told you I'd call you as soon as I was able to get one. Promptness was always my strong suit."

I roll my eyes even though I know the action has no affect since he can't see me.

"Great, next time though could you- I don't know call me at a decent time?"

"What were you sleeping?"

"I was about to."

"Sorry, any way did you figure out if there is anything special you need to do when expecting?"

"Yeah, I found some stuff out; make sure I get enough folic acid so it lowers the baby's chance of getting sick."

"That's good; do you know what contains folic acid?"

"Not really."

"It's a B vitamin, it can be found in leafy green vegetables, fruits, dried beans and nuts."

"Okay, so apples and oranges got it."

"I'm sure you have to eat a bit more then that."

"Yeah I know." Thinking for a few seconds I ask a question that's been bugging me. "How did you manage to get an ultra sound?"

"Like I said earlier, when you have a medical degree and a good excuse people will give you what you want. But it helps to know someone in the field."

My eyes bug out and my mouth hangs open for a half a minute before I'm able to respond.

"YOU TOLD SOMEONE?"

"Whoa easy there, I had that right next to my ear. I didn't tell them all the details, just wondered if I could borrow an ultra sound for a couple of months."

"And she just gave it to you? Just like that with no questions asked?"

"Actually it's a guy and no he asked questions but I was _aloof_ and evasive. I promise Chris know one knows that you are pregnant."

"Why does a guy have an ultra sound?"

"He's an obstetrician, which is why we need his help. He knows what the hell to do."

"I don't want any one from outside knowing about this."

"I understand that but hear me out. He doesn't have to meet you but just tell him what's going on, like I said he handles pregnant women all the time-not saying you are a girl- he can tell us what to expect."

"Does he know about Umbrella, the outbreaks, has he worked with them?"

"No, I don't think he's heard of them or worked for them. Ever."

"Fine, I guess. This isn't permanent though, a trial run you got it?"

"When ever you want to pull out I won't stop you"

"Fine is that all, I'm really tired?"

"Yeah, when do you have free time?"

"What do you mean?"

"You want to see the baby don't you? He said around seven to six weeks you should see something. Nothing big or anything, just a little oval shaped thing in the stomach."

"I'm not really sure, I've got work tomorrow. Depending on the work load I may be able to leave early but I'll call you when I know more tomorrow alright? For now I have to get to sleep."

"Alright, alright no need to get all pissy. Tomorrow then." I roll my eyes and he hangs up. I set my phone down rub my eyes before getting into bed for some much needed rest.

"_Chris" _

"_Chris"_

_A voice lightly whisper's above me, accompanied by the feel of a hand slightly rubbing my shoulder._

"_Christopher you need to get up."_

_I turn away from the warmth and the voice, noting that it sounds very familiar._

"_Christopher Redfield if you don't get out of bed this minute something bad is going to happen."_

_The joking but also serious tone can be detected through the threat. I turn back over and blearily open my eyes. To my extreme astonishment Albert is standing above me holding a small bundle wrapped up in a blanket._

"_What are doing in my room?"_

_He gives me a puzzled look for half a second before smiling._

"You_ are a funny one dear."_

_With that he motions for me to sit up and not knowing what else to do I sit up. And then he hands over the bundle to me._

"_Now don't fall asleep holding her."_

_It's my turn to look puzzled. I look down to the blanket and lift a flap slowly and low an' behold there is a baby inside._

"_I had a girl?"_

_He shrugs, "this time."_

"_What do you mean?"_

Before I can get an answer I'm jolted awake by the blaring of the clock radio.

"GOOOOOD morning Denver, it's a bright and sunny da-"I slam my hand on the snooze button stopping him form finishing his sentence.

I pull myself out of bed with a stretch and rub my eyes. Looking out the window I notice that it _is_ going to be a nice day. I amble my way to the bathroom, and in a few seconds I find myself kneeling in front of the toilet puking out last nights dinner-Cap'n Crunch cereal- which doesn't taste any good coming back up. I spit the rest of what's left in my mouth into the toilet and flush. Leaning over the sink I rinse out my mouth and brush my teeth. I hop into the shower when I don't feel the need to empty my stomach any more and then I get dressed. A loose fitting green tee and some khaki shorts. The department doesn't really have much of a dress code; I just need to show up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I get to work and I'm glad to find that I don't have a real busy day today, and thank who ever that it's a Friday as well. I get to work quickly and finish up around noon. I tell my boss that I'm not feeling well-which isn't a complete lie I almost threw up again- and explain that I got all my work done. He just nods and tells me I'm free to go. I get in my car and quickly call Zhane to let him know that I should be over in an hour and a half, give or take.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'**Do you think we'll be able to see the sex of the baby?'**

'I don't think so; it's still probably too early. I remember Debbie-the secretary on maternity leave- she mentioned something about how she was excited because it was around five months and she was going to see what she had."

'**Oh, that's a long time to wait.'**

'Yeah it probably is the longest five months of an expecting woman's life'

'**Are you excited that you'll be able to see something of your baby today?'**

'Yeah'

'**You don't sound excited.'**

'I'm just worried is all. I get too attached to the thing and then it dies due to complications, I'd be crushed. Not to mention I wouldn't be able to tell anyone about it because they aren't supposed to know. It's sort of ironic; I'm bringing another life in the world, only to push everyone else out. I didn't know having a baby could make you feel lonely.'

'**Damn Chris, you have post-partum depression and the kid isn't even 3 months yet.'**

'Shut up. I'm not depressed I'm just facing facts alright?'

'**Don't you remember reading something about not having negative thoughts while carrying a child as well as keeping a low stress level?'**

'It's your fault for bringing it up.' I sigh and try to relax better, a few more minutes and I'm driving back up his drive way and ringing his doorbell.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Chris, come on in" He's holding a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in one hand, and swallowing a bite. I just raise my eyebrow and side-step him.

"What?"

"I don't know, aren't you little bit old to be eating PB and J?"

"You are never too old for the classics. Besides it's quick and simple." I nod my head, he does have a point.

I'm about to ask a question but I.S. beats me to it.

"**Hey doc, how long till you know the sex of the baby?"**

I can tell that he's startled slightly; he caught my eyes changing colors.

"Uhm, I'm not really sure. It's still too early though I believe. I've been told that it looks like a bean right now."

"**That's small."**

He nods his head, not sure what else to do he heads to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

I take control before I.S. can answer. "Yeah kind of. I drove straight here from work."

"Anxious to see your baby?"

"Yeah," nodding my head he turns back to the kitchen.

"What do you want?"

"It doesn't really matter."

"So you want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich then right?"

I laugh a little and roll my eyes, "Yeah that's fine"

He few minutes and he's back with a sandwich and a cookie which he has already half eaten.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-six, why?"

I shrug, "I don't know you just seem really young."

He raises his eyebrows and smirks slightly, "Compared to you I am"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Aren't you like thirty something?"

"Thirty-five"

(A/N: I hope this is the right age, a lot of people said this was his age and that Wesker Is 40 something. If this isn't right feel free to tell me.)

"See you're older then me therefore I am younger."

"I meant that you acted like you were _six _instead of _twenty_-six"

"Why because I ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a cookie. Oreos™ are for everyone." He has an eyebrow raised.

"What ever, this is pointless." I roll my eyes and sigh good naturedly.

"I agree. Shall we go to the basement then?"

"You have the thing set up in the basement?" I ask him skeptically.

"Yeah I can't have it up here; people would want to know what I'm doing with an ultra sound when they come to visit."

"Fine, but the basement? It doesn't exactly give the feel of baby friendly. Am I having the operation here when the baby is ready?"

"It's not like I can rent a place to have check-ups, if you want baby-friendly you go to a clinic. And again I don't know what we are going to do about that, I'll figure something out when the time comes."

There really isn't any thing we can do right now I suppose. He heads to the basement and waits for me to follow before continuing down the steps. I look around and the place is a little cleaner. Not as many cobwebs and the junk has been pushed to the wall a little more.

"I was thinking about bringing a couch down here but I can't do it alone."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do anything strenuous?"

"Yeah but taking in to account the fact that you're super human, it probably isn't bad." His lips quirk into a slight smile. "I just realized that both you and Wesker are super human and since it's in your DNA the baby is going to be just like you. Isn't that kind of scary, you wouldn't be able to enroll them into a school for fear of them accidently exposing you."

I stop in my tracks, shit I never thought of that. Great what the heck am I going to do?

"Chris?"

I shake my head out of my thoughts, "Sorry, I just hadn't thought of that."

"I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out. There is always homeschooling"

"Yeah you're right." I sigh silently to myself. This is about the time I realize that I'm not sure I can do this alone. And as much as I hate to admit it, I need Wesker.

'**Don't worry; I have a feeling that we're going to see him again soon.'**

'Could you be a little more specific?'

'**I don't have an exact date, but I've got this feeling that he'll show up before the baby arrives.'**

'I guess that's slightly better.' I purse my lips for a second staring down at the floor.

"Hey, uh Chris you are going to have to come over here."

I shoot my head up and look in his direction. He has a metal cart that doesn't look sturdy.

"You want me to lay on that thing? With out it breaking of course."

He looks down and bites his lower lip, "It's all I got at the moment."

"What about a pull out chair?"

"Upstairs, but again I can't get that thing down here."

"You can't but I can. Where is it?"

"In the living room, it's the black one."

I head back up the stairs and into the living room. Quickly scanning the place I see three chairs, two of them are a one-and-a-half seater and beige-matching the beige couch- and the third one resembles a Lazy Boy and its black.

"That must be it."

I pick it up with no trouble at all and bring it downstairs. Carefully avoiding corners I make it all the way down and place it in front of him.

"Alright then just lay down and pull up your shirt."

I sit in the chair and then extend the foot rest before I lay back and lift my shirt.

"Alright this stuff is cold." He says shaking a bottle and squirting some type of blue gel on my stomach.

I hiss at the coldness, he wasn't kidding.

"Alright and now I just…" I look over and see that he has a notebook with what appears to be instructions written in it.

"Oh wait." He pops his head up and pushes a button on the monitor that is somewhat in front of me but also to the side a little bit. He then picks up the probe and slides it across my stomach. I raise my eyebrow, "Do you even know what you're looking for?"

"Kind of, something that's shaped like a bean." He laughs slightly.

"So in other words you have no idea."

"Right. But this isn't what I do. If you'd let me call my friend and explain I'm sure he'd come over and do this."

"No. absolutely not."

"I know, I know 'No one besides us can know about the baby' I just thought I'd offer since he would know what to do."

"I understand that, and I'm sorry for snapping but I just can't let anyone else know."

He nods his head in understanding and it's quite for a few minutes as he commences his search for my baby.

"I think I have something. Here look." He points to a bean shaped object.

"Wow it's so tiny." He nods

"Do you want a picture? I can try to figure it out."

I want to nod my head but think better of it. What would people say if they found it?

"I better not."

He nods his head.

"Well I guess that's it. I'm not sure what else to do but I know you should have routine check-ups. I'll have to get in touch with my buddy and see what else to do. In the mean time you just stay healthy."

I nod my head. He hands me a wet towel to wipe off the gel which I do and then pull my shirt back down.

"I'll call you then when I find out more information."

"Alright, till then." I head up the stairs and out the door. Stepping into my car I turn the engine on and pull out of his driveway.

'**You don't seem all that happy.'**

'Please not this conversation again.'

'**I'm just stating an observation'**

He shrugs my shoulders.

'I am, really I just don't show it in a big flashy way.'

'**Chris give me a break, I'm in your head I know what I'm talking about.'**

'I don't know, maybe it just hasn't really sunk in yet that I'm pregnant. Yes I know I've taken the tests and yes I might've even seen the baby today. But I still don't feel any different, of course I'm happy about it, but it's like it isn't there still, just some picture on the screen.'

I.S. just nods my head and falls silent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I get home and press the answering machine, no messages. I walk over to the fridge and see a yellow post-it note on the handle.

**GET HEALTHY FOOD**

Is written in sharpie with three lines under it. I sigh and stand back up grabbing a list I had printed out the day before and leave the apartment once again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's not like I don't eat healthy normally it's just that I've never had to shop for foods that were better to eat when expecting. Did you know that women will gain 300 more calories when pregnant; it's true I read it.

Checking the list I continue to shop around for food. About an hour later I have what I need and check out. I get home and unpack the groceries putting things away in the proper place. I grab the milk and pour a glass; I drink it in two gulps and put the cup in the sink. I flop down on my bed and fall asleep.

When I wake back up the sun has set and the street lights are on. I get off the bed and head to the bathroom to relieve myself. I go to the kitchen and pull out an apple and pre-made salad. I grab a bowl and a knife. Pour some salad into the bowl and slice up the apple into little bits, putting that on top of the salad. I toss the knife into the sink and grab a fork from the drawer before making my way to the table and eating.

Once I'm finished I toss the bowl and fork into the sink as well. I'm about to leave when I turn back around and head to the sink. I turn on the faucet and open the dishwasher so I can put the dishes' inside after rinsing them off. Next I head to the couch knowing I'm in for a long night considering I fell asleep so early.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Alright that is the end of chapter two, I hope you all liked it. I know that Chris doesn't seem all that pumped about having a baby, but don't worry he just hasn't fully digested it yet. Any way I hope you like the story so far.**

**REVIEWS make me happy : )**


	3. Moving On Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Zhane.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi, and cursing.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Moving On Up

It's a Monday morning, and everyone knows this is the worst day of the week; my thoughts don't differ from anyone else's. The weekend hadn't been so great; I had an unexpected urge to clean the whole place from top to bottom. Dusted everything, even if it didn't need to be dusted, I dusted it. Next I washed the floor, the counters; I even cleaned the sticky spot that's been in the fridge for a couple of months-basically everything. I re-arranged my living room five times only to decide that I liked it the way it was first. And that was only Saturday morning-having super speed isn't so bad. After lunch I decided to Pay Claire a visit, that wasn't so bad. We talked for a while, she brought up that I should get a pet. When I asked her why she said I seemed rather lonely at the apartment. I thought it over even though I already knew I wasn't going to agree. I told her that I leave unexpectedly and don't have the time to take care of a pet.

After I left her house I took a shower and had planned to sit and watch TV but I just couldn't sit still. I went to the book store then and was looking in the section about expecting. Almost every lady I saw had smiled at me and asked how far along was she. I gave them a smile back and told them about six weeks. Another lady had said that she wished her man would go out and get a parenting book. Show her that he was serious about the relationship. I just nodded my head and smiled. 'If they only knew, what would they say then?'

I find some interesting books and buy them. (I still haven't started them yet) By the time I got back it was a little later and I was able to start dinner. After that I took another shower to keep myself busy-my water bill is going to be high-and to waste time. After that I figured it would be okay to lie down and rest. Bad move, thirty minutes later I woke back up because of a dream. It consisted of Wesker and me on a family picnic with about ten kids. I hope these dreams aren't trying to tell me something, because there is no way I'm having ten kids. Not to mention that Wesker is a completely different person in my dreams.

Getting back to the point, Saturday had been rough. Sunday wasn't any better. I realized that I had forgotten to sweep and vacuum. _Yay_, that kept me busy for about five minutes. When that was done I had made this huge breakfast before I could stop myself. I was the only one going to eat it and I had made enough for five people easy. The dishes had to be done then so I guess I can't complain that much since it did occupy my mind. After that I had went for a stroll in the park-every time I saw a baby in a stroller I'd discreetly rub my stomach and smile a little. When I got back I had lunch-for one person- and cleaned those dishes as well. I had wanted to read some of the books but that wasn't going to happen with all the energy I had. Sunday soon ended and now here I am. At work sitting behind my desk and filling out paper work. I hadn't really thought about it but I sort of figured out why I was so restless the whole weekend. It was because I didn't want any time to think.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later after I get home from work I'm able to really relax. I grab an orange and sit down on the couch glad to be able to watch TV without getting antsy. I don't watch the news that much it just depresses me. I'm thinking that's because I'm pregnant and these are just hormones or whatever. I flick through until I come to a movie. It seems interesting enough so I leave it on and settle back into the couch.

'**This is nice'**

'Yeah, I'm kind of glad that I'm not on any missions. I missed being able to relax at home.'

Nothing more is said after that which is fine with me.

After the movie ends I get up and stretch, I toss my orange peels in the garbage. I head to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I steal a glance at myself, nothing different. I figured my face would look different since I was pregnant.

'**It's because of the virus. It slows down the aging process which means you will never get any wrinkles or other facial blemishes.'**

'Great, another thing I'm going to have to explain.' I push off the sink and head to bed, with in minutes of my head hitting the pillow I'm sound asleep.

"_Hey daddy, daddy look what I can do!" _

_The sound of an excited boy causes me to look up from the book I had been reading._

"_Daddy are you watching?" He's smiling and waving at me from the swings._

"_I'm watching" I reply smiling back._

_He then grasps both hands on the chain and starts to pump, he keeps getting higher and higher but he doesn't stop._

_Panic starts to set in. "Stop***** you are going to high." _

"_Daddy watch." He shows no signs of slowing down when it looks like he is about to go over the bar he jumps._

"_NO." I shout leaping from the bench. Other parent's take notice as he flies through the air. I try to run and at least break his fall. But I'm too late and he hits the ground causing a cloud of dust to explode. When it settles I see him standing there with a huge smile on his face. _

"_Daddy did you see me?" _

_I hear gasps all around me and some one mutters 'How can he be alright?'_

_Another whispers' 'He isn't normal'_

_I start to panic again. 'This is what I feared' keeps running through my mind. I grab my son and turn to leave but there's scientists all around me and I notice that we aren't in the park anymore. They make a move to grab the kid but I just pull him closer towards my chest. Spinning around I don't see any way of escape. They make a move to grab him again this time succeeding in pulling him from my grasp._

"_Daddy, what's happening? I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean to swing so high. Please don't let them take me."_

_I try to rush after them but I can't move, I've been strapped down and they keep getting farther and farther away. I struggle with everything I've got but it's no use._

"_*****" I shout his name._

When I wake up I'm covered in sweat and breathing fast. Shit that was so vivid; it felt like I was actually there. After that I can't fall asleep. I get up and head to the bathroom to splash some water on my face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When I finally get to work I can't stop thinking about the dream. Every time I close my eyes I see that little boys face in terror and grasping out to me. My boss see's that I'm not exactly in good shape. He asks me if I had a rough night and I lie but he sees right through it.

"Look Redfield you are a great agent, it just seems that something's been up ever since Africa. Are you sure you don't want to see a therapist?"

Anger flares up inside I only _just_ manage to control myself before I reply.

"Yes, sir, I'm sure."

"Alright," he sighs "Why don't you just head on home for the day."

I go to decline when he holds up his hand "that's an order"

I bite down my reply and nod my head before standing up and leaving the building.

I head to a local burger joint and get a large Coke and a BLT to go.

'**Are you sure you want to eat that?'**

I don't bother with a reply I just take a bite of the burger.

'**You know eating when you are angry is just going to make you fat.'**

"SHUT UP" I scream from inside the car,-I haven't left yet- patrons that are exiting and entering the place stop to stare at me. I pull in a breath and then pull out of the parking lot.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A little later when I get home I get on the computer and lookup about dreams and pregnancy.

The first couple of results are about women who dreamt that they had their baby and had accidently rolled over on it causing them to suffocate. I skim over the results until I find a site that can give some actual insight about my question. Digging around a little more I find something useful.

_It's not uncommon for a first-time mother and father to have weird dreams concerning the baby. Even mother's who have children and are expecting another one admit that they still have dreams that scare them. For first time parents a new baby can be a wonderful yet scary time. All your fears are subjected into the dreams. But just because you have nightmare were you accidently roll over your baby in bed, it does not mean that you are unfit to be a mother. This is just your brains' way of sorting out information. _

I feel a little better but I'm still a little shook up. What I think my dream is telling me is that I'm going to have to be careful. I also fear that my kid would never be able to have a normal life, at least not until they got older and would be able to control themselves.

I have no idea how I'm going to do this alone. I don't think I can deal with this alone.

'**I'm here for you, you know that right? You aren't completely alone'**

'I know that. I just wish that I had someone to talk that isn't in my head.'

I get off the chair and walk around a little. I look down on the books I bought and decide to read the one titled '_What to expect when you're expecting'_. (A/N: I can't remember the name of the author of this book.) I sit down and start reading.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pretty soon its night time and I'm getting hungry. I set the book down, heading to the kitchen. I make myself a sandwich. When I'm done I head to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I get into bed and lay there for a little bit just thinking. I sigh and then roll over closing my eyes and letting sleep take over.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The good thing was that it was a Wednesday, also called a hump day. I woke up with out having any more dreams; the bad thing was that I got morning sickness.

I brush my teeth with extra tooth paste and grab a quick shower. Since my stomach still felt a little uneasy I skipped breakfast. Instead I got a coffee on my way to work.

Today I was in a slightly better mood and my boss noticed. I told him I hadn't gotten much sleep the other day. He said that everyone has an off day. When he's done I head straight to my desk and start typing up the reports from the other day that I wasn't able to get to.

Lunch time comes and I get a salad from the café down the street. As soon as I'm done I get back to work. I wish there weren't so many people around or I could type these out faster.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The day finally comes to a close and I'm ready to get out of here. I don't know how much longer I can handle being behind a desk. I could ask for some vacation time- they all know I've earned it- but I have to wait a little longer for when the baby comes. Tomorrow I'll ask if I can work from home, all I'm doing is filling out papers and then typing them up.

Getting home took longer then I wanted; crap I had to pee. When I pull into a spot I almost leap out of the car- nearly crashing into a lady who was walking by- in my rush to get inside and use the bathroom. After relieving myself I grab a quick snack and flop on the couch. I was going to watch TV but decide not to; instead I just lay there and stare up at the ceiling.

A little bit later I'm startled awake by a knock on my door. Crap I didn't even noticed I had fallen asleep. I'm reminded that I need to answer the door when I hear another knock. I stand up and make my way to the door. I open it just as they were going to knock again.

"Claire?"

"Well hello to you to" She says with a smile, she doesn't hug me which is odd until I see that she has a cardboard box.

"What's in that?"

"A surprise." Her face lights up and she pushes past me before I can lift the lid.

"Come on, sit down and I'll show you."

I don't have anything better to do and I have feeling that she won't leave unless I listen to her.

"Alright I'm sitting."

She places the box on my lap and sits back. I can see she is trying to hold back a smile.

"Well aren't you going to open it?"

I stare at her for a second but decide to open the box anyway.

"Do you like him?"

"What is it exactly?"

Looking into the box I just see a huge white fluff ball.

"It's a puppy silly"

Looking closer I notice a little black nose on top of a white muzzle.

"Claire I said I couldn't take care of a pet. Hell I don't even know if my place allows pets."

Her smile falters a bit.

"You need a bigger place anyway."

"Why? I'm the only one here."

"You shouldn't share a place. An apartment is a temporary place to live."

"Says who? Look I'm sorry but I just can't take him."

She sits quietly for a moment.

'**Chris what are you doing? This is the perfect opportunity to get a bigger place. Nine months from now you won't have any choice.'**

"Alright, fine I'll think about it ok."

Her face brightens back up, and I can't help but smile back at her.

"So what are you going to name him?"

I forgot about the dog.

"I don't know if I'm keeping him."

"You have to Chris; he's the perfect dog for you."

"How is that?"

"He's a Great Pyrenees. Those dogs get huge, remember when we were little and you said you always wanted a big dog so you could pretend he was a horse."

My face reddens a little "No"

"Well I do. And I know that you are too old to ride him now but maybe when you have kids they could ride him."

(A/N: I wrote in my last fic about Claire knowing he was gay)

She didn't know how soon that would be.

"Claire I thought you knew I was gay?"

"I do. But there's always adoption, or a surrogate mother."

I sigh and shake my head.

"Never mind. You win I'll keep the puppy and look for a bigger place, happy?"

She's beaming again.

"Very" She leans over and hugs me. "Well it's getting late and I should be heading home."

"Bye" I wave from the couch as she leaves. The puppy wakes up and yawns. He pulls his two front legs up to the edge of the box. He sniffs around my face before he licks me.

'**He likes you'**

I roll my eyes. He licks me again and then wags his tail. I can't resist petting him. His fur is thick making him look bigger then he actually is. He gives a little bark and I take him out of the box.

"Listen dude you have to be quite. Pet's aren't allowed here."

He tilts his head to the side slightly. He gives another little bark and wags his tail. I pet him a little bit before standing up. He sticks close to my heels when I walk to the kitchen. I open the fridge and pull out a piece of cheese. He looks up at me as I'm about to eat it.

"Cut it out."

He whimpers a little and pulls the perfect puppy eyed look and I give in.

'**I wonder if you are going to be this easy on your kid.'**

'Shut up' I smile a little the white fluff ball looks back at me and his tail is wagging.

I pick him up and head to my bed room. I place him down while I get changed. When I turn back around he's nestled on top of my pillow. I grab another from the couch and lay down on the bed. He gets up and lies down next to my head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning I wake up choking slightly on dog hairs. When I look around I notice the puppy isn't on the bed any more. Oh shit. I scramble off the bed and look all around the room. Under the bed behind the dresser, nothing. I shut the bedroom door-should've done that last night- and continue looking for him in the living room. Not there either. I hear a noise from the kitchen and walking over there I see my garbage can knocked down and garbage is strewn every where. When I walk more into the kitchen I see my white fluff ball licking the inside of a yogurt cup.

"What have you done?"

He looks up and when he notices it's me he gives a happy bark and wags his tail. I rub my hands down my face and take in a deep breath. I then pick up the garbage can and all the trash. Picking up the puppy I head to the bathroom and close the door placing him on the floor. I start the shower and get in cleaning up as fast as I can. I get out and towel myself down before opening the door and walking to the bedroom. He follows me inside and I shut the door. I pull on a gray shirt and some jeans before quickly exiting.

When I go to leave out the door he tries to follow but I just push him back and close the door. A few seconds later he starts barking up a storm. I rush back to the room and he stops.

"Darn it, what am I going to do with you?"

He just wags his tail and gives me the puppy face. I pick him up and try to get down stairs with out being noticed. I put him in the passenger side and I head off to work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You're late Redfield"

"Yes sir, I know I'm sorry."

"Why are covered in dog hair?"

"Excuse me sir?"

I look down at myself and sure enough there is white dog hair all over.

"That's why I'm late, you see my sister got me this puppy but I'm not allowed pets in my place so I couldn't leave him alone or else he'd start barking. And so now I have to find a bigger place bec-" He holds up his hand.

"Fine what ever. "

"There is something else though sir."

"What?"

"I was wondering since I'm doing paper work if it would be alright that I just took it home and did it."

He's silent for some time.

"I guess that would be fine."

I nod my head and leave his office. Stopping by my desk I grab my work and leave the building.

Once I get to the garage I can him every once in awhile whining.

"I'm coming just wait."

He hears my voice and his barks sound excited. Sure enough when I get into view he's trying to jump out the window, and his tail is wagging. I open up the driver's side and get in. He comes over and licks my face like I haven't seen him in days.

"Alright, alright cool it." I pet his head and then gently push him into the passenger seat. When I take my hand away he gets up and places himself in my lap. I realize that this is a losing battle so I let him sit there while I drive.

I head to a pet store and bring him in. Everyone says how cute he is and I had no clue that puppies were girl magnets. To bad I'm not into them. I buy a leash, some chew toys, a bed, and some dog food. I also grab a collar and some food bowls on the way to the check out counter. Once I get everything placed in my car I decide to pick up a paper and see if there is any place near me that I can move into.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Searching for a home is hard. I've been looking for an hour straight and I can't find anything. I got home and was able to sneak my puppy and some dog food back to my room before I had started my search. He's now sleeping next to me on the couch.

"What am I going to do?"

'**Zhane has a big place, why don't you ask him if you can stay there while you find something?'**

'Because I can't ask him if I can stay at his place.'

'**Why not? Your boss said you could work from home and he isn't that far away. It would save you gas money driving out there all the time for a check-up.'**

'Fine, I'll ask him when he calls again.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next two day's fly by and its Sunday again. I get up to take my puppy-that still doesn't have a name- and sneak him outside so he can go potty. Just as I get back in the door my cell phone goes off picking it up I answer it.

"Redfield speaking."

"Hey Chris it's me."

"Hey Zhane did you find any thing more?"

"Yeah actually if you want to stop by that would good."

"Sure I'll be there in a little bit. Oh I have to bring my dog though."

"You have a dog?"

"My sister got him for me."

"Ok yeah sure what ever bring him along."

I pack up some chew toys and little bit of food. I pick him up and once again I sneak him out to my car. Once inside I drive off towards his house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I get there a little bit after dark. I pull into the drive way and stop the car. Grabbing a chew toy I snap on his leash and exit the car. After the long car ride he has to go to the bathroom I'm just glad it wasn't number two. I ring the door bell and Zhane opens it ushering me inside.

"I have something to show you."

"What?"

"I have to show it to you come on down here."

He walks down the stairs and I pick up my puppy and bring him down as well.

"Here lay down."

I get into the chair and lean back.

"You remember when you were here and I showed you the baby?"

"Yeah" I say slowly not really understanding where this is going.

"Well after you left I had been looking at it a little while and I noticed some thing odd."

At this my heart freezes, I knew it something has gone wrong with the baby. I force myself to answer him.

"What do you mean odd?"

"At first I didn't know so I printed a picture out and sent it to my friend. He sent it back to me and told me that it wasn't anything bad. But he wasn't one-hundred percent sure."

Why does he keep stopping like this? Why can't he just tell me what is going on.

"Ok."

"Right so I'm going to show you what I saw."

With that he places the gel on my stomach and slides the probe around.

"Here" he points to the monitor.

"What am I looking at?"

"You see this lump?"

I nod

"That's a head. You see this lump?"

He's pointing right next to the head, I nod again.

"That's another head."

My eyes widen.

"MY KID HAS TWO HEADS?"

My puppy and Zhane both jump from my out burst. He then busts out laughing.

"No. You're having twins."

You have got to be kidding me.

'**I sense trouble.'**

I don't get the chance to ask him what he means when I hear a slam from upstairs and then another coming down. Wesker walks down the stairs with his gun cocked and aimed at Zhane's head.

He's about to pull the trigger when he see's me.

"Redfield, what are you doing here?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A cliff hanger ohhh. Lol. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Review please.**


	4. The Naming Process

**Here is Chapter four. Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them. **

**And thank you Hina-86 for reviewing all my chapters : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except plot, Zhane, and the babies X)**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi-in later chapters-, cursing, slight OOC.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Naming Process

He just stood there for what seemed like forever. Zhane had frozen in place and so did I. The only movement came from the puppy who had hid when he heard the loud noise. He was now coming out from behind a box and growling at Wesker. He kept barking and clawing at his boots.

He stares down at the puppy, and when he notices he's being watched he backs up a little but he doesn't stop barking.

'He's going to kill my dog.'

'**He wouldn't do that.'**

I.S. tries to sound sure of himself but I can tell he isn't.

Wesker seems to snap out of his daze but he still hasn't lowered the gun.

"Redfield, if you have gotten your self caught again you are a pretty poor excuse for a soldier"

Asshole. I glare at him and stand up from the chair-when my shirt falls down and rubs against the gel I grimace.

I take a couple steps towards him and pull the puppy away placing him behind me I stand back up.

"_No _Wesker, I did not get caught again." I slam my fist in to his face. It knocks him back into the wall-not hard enough to do any real damage.

"Don't wreck my house. If you two are going to fight do it some where else, then again I don't think you should be fighting in the first place."

I face back around to Zhane who has a serious expression on his face. He doesn't seem that concerned anymore about the fact that he had a gun aimed at his head. Though I know he is right about not fighting.

"That was a cheap shot Chris."

Wesker replies getting up off the wall. He rubs his chin lightly before yanking back his fist.

"WAIT" I shout and hold up my hands, miracously he pauses.

"What?" he growls between clenched teeth.

"I have to tell you something."

He sighs, but lowers his fist slightly.

"I have already come to that conclusion when you told me to wait." He is getting annoyed and that isn't good.

"Well, I uh- I have to show you." I scratch the back of my head nervously.

He straightens up and pulls his jacket a little then his hand goes to the bridge of his nose-raising the glasses slightly- and he rubs it.

"Fine show me." His hand waves dismissively.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I turn back to Zhane who hasn't left his spot behind the chair. My puppy whines a little and I bend down to pet him. I stand back up and sit in the chair pulling up my shirt as I go.

He raises an eyebrow but nothing more.

"Alright show him."

Zhane quickly nods and puts more gel on before grabbing the probe and locating the babies.

"Here"

Wesker walks a little closer, and stares at the monitor.

"What am I looking at?"

The tension get's a little higher when no one makes a move to speak. I muster up the courage to tell him.

"Those are your kids."

I said it barley above a whisper but I know he heard me, he has impressive hearing.

But just to make sure I ask him, "Did you hea-"

"_**Yes**_, Redfield I heard you."

I bite my lip a little, not knowing what else to do. Wesker sighs and then straightens up; he pulls his black jacket a little tighter and then turns to leave.

"Where the fu-"I stop myself the babies are probably susceptical to outside noise trying again in a calmer tone.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here, this has got to be a dream. I'll return when I'm awake, and you will die." He directs the last part to Zhane, who gulps audibly.

"This isn't a dream, you got me pregnant and so help me if you freaking walk out of that door right now, _I'll _ kill you" I don't really know where all that came from. It's those hormones again, but hey I think they might've worked because he hasn't left yet.

"That isn't possible, you are a man Chris. You can't get pregnant."

"Then what did I just show you? If this is a dream why would you be dreaming about this?"

"Because this wouldn't be the first time." He snaps back at me. When he realizes what he's just said he sighs and grits his teeth.

"You've been dreaming that I've been pregnant?" The skepticism is just _dripping _from my voice.

He growls, but not in a threatening way. "I guess."

"You guess. What does that mean?" I've crossed my arms and fixed him with my stare that says you-better-start-talking-or-I'm-going-to-hurt-someone-and-it-will-most-likely-be-you.

He keeps quite for a second before muttering to himself and then voicing his thoughts.

"It _means _Redfield that I'm not," he's struggling over this word; I just fix him with the same stare. "_Sure."_

"Sometimes there were kids and you were there, and sometimes you were just fat." He smirks a little. I just roll my eyes.

"Well then your dreams have come true. I'm going to get fat and we are having kids."

"How?"

"My guess is the virus." It's Zhane who answers him. Wesker glares at him ready to grab his gun.

"DON'T." I hold up my hand and demand.

"_I _need him."

"He did this to you."

"You're the one that got me pregnant."

"Which wouldn't have happened had you not been previously infected."

"Now I'm starting to think that _I'm _dreaming. You're acting like a child."

His arm twitches as if he was about to strike me, the fact that he doesn't means he believes me somewhat.

"Look, I know I should probably keep quite but all this stress isn't good for the babies or Chris"

"Let's say that I go with this." He nods his head and continues "how do you plan on raising these kids?"

"Together first of all, you are not leaving me alone with them. But beyond that I really don't know. They are going to have the virus already in them it wouldn't be wise to take them into a public place."

"I didn't say I would leave you alone, I said I had wanted to know how you would raise them. But you can't, at least not here."

"Why not?"

He gives me a look that says you have got to be kidding.

"People here know you; they are going to notice that you have kids all of a sudden."

"So by moving I avoid that, how?"

"You go-_we'll _go somewhere where no one knows us. Pretend that we're married and you adopted the kids, something along that line."

"I can't leave here."

"Then I will and I'll take the kids. _They _can't stay Christopher."

The air leaves me in a rush, he can't be serious. He wants' to take my kids away from me?

'**He wants' to keep them safe.'**

'B.S. he wants' them so he can study them.'

"Umm I think I should leave, this sounds like a private discussion." Zhane inches his way past Wesker and then heads back up.

We don't even notice that he has left; my puppy nudges my hand as if to say it's going to be okay.

"You can't take them away from me, I haven't seen them. Besides you just want them so you can study them. But guess what Albert they aren't one of your experiments."

I'm nearly shouting as I end my little rant.

His face flashes a couple of different emotions, shock, anger and was that last one sadness? Before he school's his face back into its original non-emotional state.

"I wouldn't do that." His voice is _just _above a whisper and it's almost a deep growl. I'm suddenly scared and feeling guilty about what I said.

In a softer voice I answer him. "Then why do you want to take them?"

"You think _I'm _the bad guy, a lot of people do. But if your boss found out, if _anyone_ found out about yo- our kids _they _would be the ones taking them away and studying .Me."

I nod my head; I knew that deep down inside I just didn't want to admit it.

"What's keeping you here?" He adds as an after thought.

"Well there's a couple of things, Claire, my job, _Zhane _I need him."

"Claire could always visit, your job is pointless and… Zhane could come as well. I want to keep my eye on him anyway."

"You've just thought of everything haven't you?"

"Look take it or leave, but in nine months I'm leaving and so are the kids; with or without you."

The no-bullshit tone to his voice tells me he isn't joking. And even though he is threatening to take my kids away if I don't come with him, my heart still get's a little warmed up by the fact that he cares this much about them to think of all of this. Let alone do this for them.

"Where would we go?"

"I don't know right now. I didn't exactly have this all planned out when I came here."

I nod my head, and smile as a thought hits me.

"You were really surprised when you came down those steps and saw me"

The air around us thins out when he chuckles lightly.

"I thought you had gotten your self caught again, I was rather mad. Had I taught you nothing in S.T.A.R.S?"

I get a little mad when he brings that up but let it slide since this is almost considered making up.

"I had no one, or no _where_ to go. I figured he'd be the best choice considering he already knew about the virus. He isn't a bad kid, _all _that much. He just got swept up in all the glory before he could help him self."

"I'm surprised that you are still defending him though. You hate Umbrella and all it's done. Maybe he's just playing you."

I shrug, "Maybe, but for right now I need him."

Wesker seems to accept that answer for right now. He gives a sigh and then uncertainly he places a hand on my head for about 3.3 seconds. When he lifts it up again his emotionless mask is back in place and he is walking up the stairs.

I get up but not before I grab a towel and wipe off my stomach. I grab my puppy and head up as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I find Zhane and mention to him that I need a place to stay temporarily while I find another place. Zhane is nice enough and allows me to stay which I'm very grateful. All I have to do now is open the back door to let P.B out. We've been here for three days now.

Wesker and Zhane helped –secretly and carefully- me move in to his place. I told Claire that I had found a place for right now but I was still sharing with some one. She wasn't exactly thrilled but she was happy that I had gotten a bigger place. I also excluded the fact that Wesker is staying some what with me as well.

When I told her the name of the puppy she had wanted to know what it meant. I didn't mention that it took all three of us almost a day to come up with his name.

Albert kept offering names like 'Bonaparte, Caesar, virus, and even zombie' I told him my dog wasn't going to be named after a dictator or something created in a lab.

Zhane's choice of names wasn't any better 'Beaker, iron, zinc, aluminum,' I stopped him there; he would have gone on the whole day naming elements.

I wanted his name to be unique and cleaver, but I didn't want him to be named after a candy or a car. So I took his appearance: white and fluffy, and then I also took the fact that he was going to be a huge dog. With that I was able to come up with his name.

"Polar Bear" I had told her over the phone. She awed and said that it was a cute name. Wesker thought it was too common and simple. Zhane said it was cool, and shortening it to P.B. sounds better.

I was just glad to finally have a name for him. He seems to like it as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Another week goes by and I'm now two months pregnant. There is a slight bump but I can hide it with a loose fitting shirt for now. I stop in the office to drop off papers and pick up some new ones about twice a week. Since I'm in the privacy of my home I'm able to type it out faster. I have to make sure I don't let Wesker see any of the reports though-he can be very nosey.

I'm surprised that this went over well, and even the animosity between Zhane and Wesker isn't as noticeable.

Wesker isn't at Zhane's all the time, when I asked him where he went he just said he was out looking for a place. When he is at Zhane's I've noticed that he tends to stick close by. He's not following me into every room or anything but I can feel him tune in more when I'm not directly in his sight. Like he's listening extra close and he's tense-ready to jump up the minute something bad happens. I haven't mentioned it to him; I don't think he knows he does it. I wonder if it will become more apparent the farther I get along.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's been a nice day except for the morning sickness part. For lunch I get the craving for grilled burgers, corn on the cob, and potatoes. Of course Zhane doesn't have that so we make a quick trip out to the store to get the required supplies. Luckily he already has a grill and charcoal so I don't need to grab that. Once we get back I start up the grill and wait a little for it to get heated up. P.B. is outside and running around with his rope chew toy. He likes to shake it around and toss it up into the air, barking at it before he grabs it again. Zhane comes out and sits down on a deck chair. Wesker comes out and sits for a few seconds but he doesn't stay very long. Now that Wesker is here I feel a little better knowing that I'm not in this all alone. I know though that this isn't going to be easy, and I'm ok with that. It'll be worth it in the end.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Alright that's the end of chapter four. I hope you all liked it. On a side-note it took me for ever to think of a name for the puppy. Lol **

**Please review.**


	5. Let's get it on, not

**This is chapter five, enjoy!**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi, cursing, slight OOC.**

**Disclaimer: as always I don't own anything but plot, Zhane and the babies. All else belongs to Capcom.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Let's get it on, Not

Every once in a while Wesker starts to act weird. He gets more irritable and uncomfortable the longer he is in a room with me. It is starting to get on my nerves when I'm in the middle of asking him something and he just leaves.

"That was rude."

He doesn't really respond but just keeps walking. And then a little later he'll come back and want to continue what ever it was we were doing. By then I've most likely forgotten the question I was about to ask.

Other then that not much has changed, Zhane says the babies are growing a little fast but that is most likely due to the virus. He further explained that it might speed up the due date depending on how much faster the babies continue to grow. That makes me slightly worried in terms of finding a place and an explanation to give to Claire. I don't have as much time as I had hoped.

When I mention this to Wesker-who is reading the paper- he gives a grunt and nothing more. He should be more concerned though, I am.

Because I have more free time I take walks often, with P.B. of course. That puppy has so much energy and no where to let loose. This is also a good exercise for the dog in getting him acclimated to people and little kids. They love to come up to him when I walk through the park.

When I get home I'm usually tired. I remember reading that women get tired faster when pregnant but I didn't think it would happen this early.

The other day I had gotten bored and so I sat down with a calendar and was counting out the months. (A/N: I'm just going to say that he got pregnant in April) The babies look like they will be arriving some time in December. That isn't so bad; I'll be able to save money for birthday presents and Christmas gifts. This is all assuming the virus doesn't speed up this whole process before then. It is going to be hard enough explaining my weight I don't think people would understand the fast rate of my weight gain.

Talking to Zhane he said the virus had sped up a week of their growth. So even though I've been pregnant for two months and almost a week they have grown to be two months and two weeks in size.

Now I understand why women hate to stand on their feet when they are carrying. I also have to pee more frequently. The morning sickness has stopped- for the time being- I hope I'm not like some who are sick through out the whole thing.

I try limiting my food intake, but I feel starved almost all the time. Zhane points to the kids, they need a bit more because there is two of them plus me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When I had been walking to the bathroom earlier today I had to pass Albert in the hallway. I had slightly brushed him with my shoulder and his whole body had frozen in place, I had just kept walking not really paying attention to it at the time. But now though I'm starting to wonder if he is getting sick of this. He can't stand to be near me. When I ask him about it he never really says, just brushes me off. I was worried that he was having second thoughts; maybe he wasn't as ready for this as he made it seem. But neither am I.

'**I don't think it's that.'**

'Well then what do _you _think it is?'

'**You remember in Africa how you could barley restrain yourself from jumping Wesker?'**

I blush slightly but nod my head.

'**I think that is what is happening to him, I am not all that sure though.'**

'I thought it was the virus that made me do it? He doesn't have the same thing that I do, does he?'

'**No but your viruses have come in to contact with each other already. They take on a certain instinct when around one another. It's like animals in heat; they have this uncontrollable need to screw. Which also might explain why the virus is speeding up the babies' growth, it wants to procreate and spread its offspring.'**

My mouth falls open slightly; Zhane walks by and raises his eyebrow but doesn't stop. I shut my mouth and give a nervous smile before heading to my room and shutting the door.

'That's just great. So when I have the kids am I going to get all _lovey dovey _with Wesker again?'

'**It is probable. The only reason I told you this though was because I didn't want you to blow his actions way out of proportion.'**

'Thanks but now I have to worry about setting off Wesker, he can hardly stand five minutes alone with me before he has to leave.'

'**At least he isn't trying to screw you all the time. But I'd be careful just the same; the whole straw that broke the camels back might not be to far from falling if you know what I mean.'**

'Yeah I know what you mean. But I don't get it, what would happen if Wesker did do that? You make it sound like something bad could happen.'

'**All I am saying is that when you guys start to get physical, you get rough physical. That isn't your fault it's the virus that does it.'**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A few days after that discussion Wesker had snapped. I was just sitting in the living room reading when I had to get up to go to the bathroom. I had started to walk past him when his arm shot out and he pulled me back and then up against the wall. At first I was shocked but then his mouth was on top of mine and he was basically attacking my mouth. I could feel my pulse quicken and the blood rushing, I wanted to push him away but I couldn't. My body wouldn't let me. He would have continued ravishing my mouth had my stomach not bumped his.

I look down and it's bigger then it was before. I look up at him and he is just as surprised-though he doesn't show it I can still tell. I get up off the wall and head straight to Zhane for some answers.

"It looks like you are three months pregnant."

I stare at him, "How can that be? I know you said that the virus was speeding up the growth but it was only at two months and two weeks a couple days ago. I just kissed him and my stomach grew, that isn't normal."

'**I told you something bad could happen.'**

I ignore I.S. to listen to Zhane.

"Right, and this still has something to do with the virus. My guess would have to be that you get excited when he kissed you; it causes the blood to flow faster which is also carrying the virus. And on its way through your body it passes the stomach which means more blood and more of the virus to speed up things even more."

I sit there and stare at him for a few minutes, letting it all sink in. Great Wesker wants to jump me any time he sees me and in letting him my kids grow faster causing the due date to come even closer. Why can't I have just a semi-normal pregnancy? Why does everything have to be so complicated?

"That's only my guess I have no way of proving that unless you want to try kissing him again."

I shake my head, he nods his in understanding.

"So basically what you're saying is that my kids are already growing faster then they should, but bring Wesker into the equation and things get even faster, right?"

"That's basically it yeah. But look on the bright side, if you wanted to know the babies sex you could fast forward and know right now." He has a smile on his face but I can't tell if he is joking or not.

"That's ok. I think I'm going to try and keep this as normal as I can. I don't want to speed things up just for my benefit."

When I attempt to find Wesker and tell him of this he isn't around.

I sigh and lean up against wall slowly sliding down, I run my hands down my face and take a deep breath. I am a month ahead of schedule; we still don't have a place to go not to mention I have a job I need to do. "ARGH" I slam my palm against the wall. P.B. comes around the corner and licks my face. I feel some what better as I absent mindedly rub his head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A few days later when I have accepted it a little better I had wanted to sit down and watch TV but I fell asleep instead.

"_Chris get your ass up now your kids are crying." The command is followed by a shove on the shoulder. Rubbing my eyes I can hear a very high pitched scream._

"_If you don't get the baby soon the other one will wake up as well."_

_I turn to see that I am sharing a bed with Wesker, who doesn't look put off by the crying baby in the least. I quickly get out of bed and while I'm walking to the babies room I pass a mirror in the hall way. I normally wouldn't stop but the sight of my face had me doing a double-take. I had huge bags under my eyes and my face had a fuller beard then my usual stubble, I was more gaunt looking. Simply put I looked bad._

_A shrill cry from the room breaks me out of my trance and I hurry to the room. Both of them are crying now. I look down the hall to see if Wesker is coming but he isn't. Their cries get louder and I lift one out to try and comfort them but then the other one wants to be held as well. I try to pick them both up and rock them with my body but that only calms them a little. I can tell they are hungry, but I have to place one back in the crib in order to get the bottles. Of course the crying gets louder and I'm about ready to break down myself when I start to feel a hand on my shoulder shaking it lightly._

I blink my eyes open and wait a sec for my eyes to re-adjust. When I am finally able to look I see Wesker standing above me with his arms crossed and a raised brow.

"What?" I ask a little angry, he had basically laid there and let me do all the work.

He is quite for another minute before he answers; he looks like he is choosing his words carefully.

"You're the one that was calling my name followed by an insult." His voice is steady and doesn't give away any emotion.

"Bad dream." I say with a nervous laugh, he isn't satisfied.

"You just laid there." I burst out when he just continued to stare at me.

"When?"

"In my dream, you just laid there as the babies cried. You looked fine while I looked like shit."

"I'm sorry?" his head is slightly tilted and the eye brow that had gone down was now up again.

"Yeah what ever it was just a dream." I say with a sigh and I brace myself slightly to get off the couch, he takes a few steps back to allow me room.

When I'm standing up right completely I stand a few inches away from him. When I look up I can see that is face is tense and he is trying to hold himself back. I gulp slightly and then head to the kitchen. When I leave the room I can feel the tension lessen with each step.

Once in the kitchen I head for the fridge and pull out some carrots, apples, grapes and a slice of cheese. Don't judge me I'm eating for three. After that I get a glass of water and head outside. Some fresh air would do me good. About an hour later I head back inside and to the bathroom. I use the toilet and start to head out but I pause and turn slowly facing the mirror. Looking into it I know what I will see, but I still look just to make sure.

Yep, eyes look bright and shiny no bags underneath. My stubble is just that stubble and my face isn't gaunt anymore.

'**I think you might have forgotten what I told you a while ago; your face will not change. No matter how many sleepless nights.'**

'I know, but I still feel the need to check.'

I.S. flashes a smile causing my eyes to change. He speaks out loud for the first time in awhile and I'm startled about how much different I sound when he speaks.

"**We should go out tonight"**

"And by we you mean me and you, right?"

He nods his head like an excited child; he also has the huge smile to match.

"Where would we go?" I decide to play along for now.

His expression changes to one of disbelief and then just as fast it morphs in to a 'duh' look when he answers me.

"**A bar."**

I raise my eyebrows.

"Have you forgotten that I'm pregnant therefore consuming alcohol is a big 'No'."

"**I didn't say you had to drink there."**

"Why else would I go to a bar?"

"**To get laid" **he replies in a matter of fact tone.

My eyes widen and my mouth hangs open a little.

"Have you forgotten what I just told you? _I'."_

He just rolls my eyes before he replies only to be stopped by a knock on the door.

"Christopher if you are going to talk to yourself it would be appreciated if you didn't do so in the only bathroom." His tone is full of sarcasm and snark. I roll my eyes before swinging open the door and stepping out. Only I can't because I am being stopped by a body dressed in black.

My breath hitches slightly when I feel his arms start to wrap around me. And then the next second his mouth is descending upon mine. Thinking fast before my brain goes into overload and my body speeds up the pregnancy I lift my knee to hit him in the groin. It doesn't seem to have the crippling affect it should have but it gets the job done just the same. He pulls back which gives me the room I need to squeeze past him and into my room. I lock the door for good measure, though I know a simple little lock like that won't keep him away if he really wanted to get in here.

A take a second to catch my breath only to suck it in when I hear a knock at the door.

"Chris come out here."

His tone isn't normal; it's not his usual tone and he his not being sarcastic. No this is different, it sounds like I.S. when he talks out loud.

The door handle rattles slightly and then he is knocking again.

"Chris-topher, I am in no mood for games at the present" the way he splits my name runs chills down my back. I walk to the door and brace myself against it in case he decides to bust it down.

"Listen, Al" it feels weird when I call him by that, but it seems to have slowed his pounding on the door.

"I can't let you in."

"And why _not?"_ there is a tiny snarl.

I give him a look that says 'are you for real?' even though I know he can't see it.

"Because a simple kiss had sped up the pregnancy by _two _weeks, I don't want to know what will happen if we have sex."

'**Lay down the law'** I can tell he is smiling by the sound of his voice.

It is silent which I take to mean he has given up. I sigh with relief and turn back to the bed when I hear him laughing. The sound of it sends my arm hair standing on end.

"You win, for right now. But you can't stay in there for ever and when you do come out I'll be waiting."

I clear my throat, in a nervous way or because it's clogged I don't know. Leaning back up against the door I can hear his footsteps retreating down the hall way. When I'm sure that it is safe I open the door a crack to make sure that he really has left and I see that the coast is clear. Pulling the door open wider I step out and head back downstairs. Being careful not to run into Wesker, which is pointless because he is sitting in the arm chair facing the stairs and his face has a smirk plastered on. His legs are crossed and his arms are on each side of the arm rests and his glasses are folded into the front of his shirt. His relaxed appearance does nothing to hide the sexual tension _flooding_ out from his body.

"That was sooner then I expected."

I try not to show that I'm slightly scared, I hide it behind a semi-glare and cross my arms.

"No means no." I say with a shake of my head and a little rudely, he deserves it and then I make my way to the basement.

"Uh-uh" he says and before I can blink he is standing in front of the door leading to the basement.

"Look Wesker I li-, _like_ you. But right now it just isn't going to happen." And to make sure he understands why I point to my slightly bulging stomach. He glances down briefly and then back at me. He moves before I can stop him from going up my shirt and resting his hands-that are freaking cold- on my stomach.

"Going by what you said earlier, having this gone should only take a few hours maybe less." He is smirking again as he slowly pushes me back to the couch.

My face gains a look of disgust right before I shove his hands away and push past him to get to the basement. He grabs my hand and twirls me so I'm flush against him with his mouth sealing mine in a kiss.

'Why is he doing this?'

'**He can't help it. You can tell this is nothing like him. He wouldn't act like this normally, hell he wouldn't say half the things he said if he wasn't like this.'**

I try to wedge my hands between us in order to shove him off. He let's go of his claim on my lips and then moves to my neck. Nipping and licking every once in awhile. I try to push him away once more and grind my teeth in frustration.

'**I don't think that it is speeding up the babies, my guess is it's because you don't like this and so you are not getting excited.'**

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding when he says that. I still can't let him continue though or I won't be able to stop myself. I try just standing there and being non-responsive, nope that doesn't help. So then I try being responsive and I thrust my hips into his, it works. He loosens his hold on me allowing me to get the upper hand, I shove him causing his body to hit the arm rest on the couch and he lands backwards on it. I take this as my cue to 'Get the hell out of Dodge' which in other words is my room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Alright that is the end of chapter five I hope you guys liked it. I hope the whole sped up pregnancy thing is ok. So let me know if you want, till then please review.**


	6. Looking A little big,aren't we?

**Here is chapter six, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but plot, Zhane, and the babies. All else belongs to Capcom.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi, cursing, and slight OOC.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Looking A Little Big, Aren't We?

Thank who ever that Wesker hadn't tried anything more after I had pushed him on to the couch. I was able to get in to my room and be left alone for the rest of the day. I only came out once Zhane had stopped by and said that Wesker had left for the time being.

I was able to relax and leave my room, which was great considering I also had to stop by the office to switch in the papers. This reminded me that I had to find something that wouldn't draw attention to my semi-bulging belly. So I spend about five minutes looking for a loose fitting shirt that I wouldn't normally have because I hate wearing over sized cloths because then they just hang there.

I realize though that I will have to find bigger clothing when my stomach starts to show more.

Finally finding the shirt it still doesn't conceal it all the way. I slip it on, grab the papers and then head out to the station. It's about an hour and a half drive which isn't that bad when I'm not in any hurry to get there. I feel something bad is going to happen, it's just a heavy sort of sinking feeling in my gut.

When I get there and walk in some people look up, I get a little self-conscious and pull the shirt down hoping that I am not just making the situation worse. I speed up on my way to my desk to get the papers and almost make it out of the station but my boss head's me off and asks me to talk in his office. I sigh but he doesn't catch it and turn back to his office knocking on the door he answers with a silent come in and holds out a hand to sit down. I take a seat and he stands, placing his hands behind him he looks out the window. After a minute he faces me and I can tell that he has been in deep thought.

"I'm sure you are aware of why you have been doing paper work. But since we have not had any other threats in the past two months I think that you should be put back on active duty. It is your choice but I notice that you have gained a few pounds. Some one as good as you shouldn't be stuck at home or behind a desk. So if you are feeling up to it I would like to send you out to an area that has had a few questionable occurrences. It should be no trouble to you, I'm sure that it is nothing and I don't want to send you in to something big right away. If you want I can give you a day or two to think this over."

He sits down on the corner of his desk, his hands are folded in his lap and he is giving me an expectant look. 'Crap, what am I going to do? I could take this mission and it would get me out of the house as well as away from Wesker. But at what cost, if something does go bad and I get hurt…' I don't finish my thought process instead looking back at him and nodding.

"I'd like a few days to think about it, I'll get back to you."

He nods and I stand up he doesn't say any thing more so I leave his office and head straight for my car, forgetting the papers on the way. Once I get in I speed as best as I can with out getting pulled over and head straight inside once I get there.

"Hey Zhane is Wesker here?"

A muffled sound comes from the kitchen along with no reply. I also notice that P.B. hasn't come to greet me. I start to panic thinking that some one has found out and is now waiting in the kitchen, or maybe it's Wesker and he is trying to lure me in so he can get me.

I try to use my super hearing, figuring I could probably hear a quickening pulse if someone had been captured. Nothing but eerie calm. I take a step further into the house, trying to smell out something bad but I can't seem to focus on anything.

'**That would be because you are pregnant; it messes with your sense of smell.'**

'Fine time to tell me, what about my strength and speed? Will that be out of whack?'

'**I'm not really sure and this probably isn't the ideal time to find out huh?'**

I roll my eyes 'Ya think?'

"Hey Zhane are you here?" I speak up a little louder so they-if anyone- knows that I'm here.

Nothing for a few seconds but then I hear a tiny scampering sound. It seems to be coming from the basement. I get a little closer to the door and put myself into attack mode, whether I have super strength or not I can still kick some ass. A few more seconds and the scampering is getting louder until finally a white fluff ball bursts through the slightly opened door. He is barking and jumping at my legs, his little tail going a mile a minute. I lean down and release a sigh and pet his head. Not long after Zhane comes up looking slightly dish shelved, as if he had fallen asleep in an uncomfortable position.

"Oh, hey I thought you were someone else for a minute there." He runs a hand through his hair, if he was trying to straighten it out he only made it worse. He yawns-which proves my theory that yes he had fallen asleep down there- and looks at my face. His eyebrows lower in a concerned way, "Are you alright?"

"A little better knowing you aren't hacked to bits or that Wesker isn't holding you captive some where" I force myself to smile.

"Oh, ok. But then you were still worried about something before you came in then right?"

I sigh, "Yeah that's also why I kind of hoped Wesker was here. I need to talk to him about something; I might as well ask you too." I add the latter as a second thought.

"What about?"

I turn to face the living room then look back at him. "Do you mind if we sit?"

"No that's fine" he answers while heading to the living room and sitting on the couch, I take an arm chair.

I take a few minutes to figure out exactly what I am going to say. It would be better if Albert was here, that way I would only have to say this once. Just as I open my mouth said blonde walks through the door, and he looks pissed. It takes him only a second to find us and then he is not exactly storming but not really walking either in to the living room. He stops a few feet in front of me.

I brace myself thinking he is going to attack but he just stands there, arms crossing over his chest.

"You aren't going you know that right?" His voice is layered with anger and a silent don't you dare object.

I sit there looking around the room and then back at him.

"How did you find out already?"

He flexes his fists from under his arm over his chest.

"That isn't important."

I glare slightly, "You know what it is, even if you don't think so you owe it to me." I had stood from the chair and jammed a finger into his chest. He looks some what taken aback but I can't really tell with his glasses.

He gains his façade of not caring in seconds, and he has a grin that isn't used for showing happiness.

"And why do you think that?"

"You practically raped me the other day." I fold my arms and turn to look at the wall to my right.

Zhane had been sitting rim-rod straight since Wesker had barged through the front door, only now clearing his throat and getting up from the couch to leave. My attention quickly turns to him but then I stare back to the wall. I spare a quick glance at Wesker though, he's still and his hands have fallen to his side which are clenched to the point that they have gone white.

Just when I think he is about to lose it and beat me to a pulp his demeanor suddenly changes back in to his cool and calm self, showing no emotion.

"What do you mean?"

I flash a look of disbelief, "The other day you got all weird and had attacked me twice. Which, alright wouldn't have been so bad had it not the affect of speeding up the already fast pregnancy. Which was another thing I had wanted to tell you about, unless you already knew that as well?"

He shakes his head slowly, his lower jaw flexing as if he is chewing something.

"Sorry, okay? Now that we have dealt with it can we get back to the previous topic? Because if you want to continue this one I'll be forced to remind you that _you _had attacked me in Africa much the same way that I have apparently attacked you." His tone is serious and stops the retort on my lips. I know what he says is right, and he did apologize. Right as I was going to agree that we should get back to why he was so mad he has to make another comment that just shoves me over the edge.

"I hope this is just hormones causing you to be moody likes this, because if it's not you are one whiney bitch."

I hit him square in the jaw; he lands into the wall making a slight dent. When he rights himself I see that his glasses are slightly a skew and allowing me to see his bright orange eyes darken to an almost red color.

"That was for calling me a female dog, and also swearing in front of the kids. I am sure they can hear this and I don't want them to come out cussing." I fold my arms and face the wall, he brushes off the little bit of dry-wall powder from his shoulder and straightens out his glasses.

"I'm going to let that go because you're pregnant _and _I'm thinking it has something to do with being moody as well." I can hear the smirk in his voice as he says his last reason.

I spin around ready to land another punch but he grabs my wrist, I try the other hand and he grabs that one as well. I'm glaring at him and he just has a slight smile on his face now, which only increases my struggle to hit him. He lowers my hands slightly but he doesn't release them.

"Now that I have you full attention I am going to make sure you heard me the first time. _You. _Are not. Going. _On_. That mission. Do you understand?"

I growl and try to shove him with my hands and his.

"You can't tell me what the f- what the heck to do."

"I can when you are going to risk the lives of the children."

"It's just a routine check-up, nothing should be wrong. And no I'm not saying that that means that everything is fine, because nothing is ever truly fine when I'm sent to check out something. But I also don't have a choice, if I don't do this he-my boss- is going to question why I would rather be stuck at home then out in the field. But since you have my _full_ attention you mind if you get back to my earlier question? The one involving how you already knew about this" I'm growling and pushing in between words every once in awhile.

He rolls his neck and sighs letting go of my wrists he sits on to the couch that Zhane had vacated. He takes off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose and then with both hands he rubs his face before re-applying his glasses.

"I've seen the place you are going, I over heard someone mention that someone from the BSAA was going to arrive soon. At first I didn't think it was you but I had to make sure, hacking into you bosses computer wasn't that hard. But sure enough your name was under the list of persons to go to that small town."

I take a big breath in and then slowly let it out. I sink back into the chair I had left, leaning all the way back then straightening myself so I can lean over my legs slightly. I run my hands up my face and into my hair. Taking another deep and calming breath I am able to respond.

"How bad?"

"It doesn't matter, you are not going." He says with finality, leaving no room to argue but I just push and shove until I make room. I notice that we are speaking in a calmer fashion, which is good because all this stress isn't good for the babies. I unconsciously rub a hand over my stomach.

"I have to go; I can't live like this anyway. So please help me out and tell me what I am going into."

He let's out a dry and humorless laugh.

"How do you know that I know a lot about what is happening over there?"

"I just assumed you had something to do with it yourself or something."

"It's not that bad yet, if you go I'm coming with."

I notice that he didn't deny or agree that he was the cause of what ever was happening to the town. I give him a look that says 'are you for real?'

"How are you supposed to come along? It's not like I can just sneak you on the plane or whatever. You are kind of hard to miss Wesker, not to mention that everyone already thinks that I'm working with you. This is why I can't decline this mission in the first place."

"It's in a couple states down from here. If you do fly I can run faster and get there before you, and either way I'm going to be there whether you want me to or not. The reason I had asked was to determine whether I would be working beside you or watching from the shadows."

I fold my arms over my chest, I'm tempted to turn around and face the wall I don't, knowing that would look like I was pouting which I wasn't.

"So basically I have no say what goes on between us? This isn't a 50/50 thing it's a dictatorship."

He raises an eyebrow, "Chris we aren't discussing governments here. And no I _value _your input; it's just in this situation you don't seem to see what's _best_ for you. If you can't decline it then at least meet me half-way and let me go with you." I can tell that he is sincere even if he doesn't sound like it from his voice.

"Are you going to hinder me in any way? This means stopping me from destroying research or whatever else is there."

"No, I'm just going so you don't get yourself or the kids killed."

"But it's more because of the kids, though right? You don't care for me at all do you? You are just dealing with me because I'm pregnant but as soon I have them you won't acknowledge me at all will you?"

I have once again risen from my seat, arms crossed and I'm glaring at him. I can feel tears ready to fall from my eyes but I hold them back. I'm slightly freaked out because I can't control anything any more. Not my emotions, fatigue, hunger, or even the birth date. Looking at him I can see that he wasn't expecting that at all. He slowly stands up, his hand is out stretched towards me but he drops it back to his side.

"That's," he struggles over the words "That's not- I ca-" he pauses for a few seconds before finding the right words apparently.

"I don't want you to die either Redfield, you have become somewhat of a constant in my life. And I don't wish for it to cease so soon."

"That's the best 'I care for you, really' admission I'm probably going to get from you at the present." I smile a tad before sighing and rubbing my eyes. Peeking out from between my fingers I can see the tension leaving his body.

"Yeah I guess you can go. You'll probably have to meet up with me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After a week I'm finally heading off to a small town in Iowa.

Zhane had agreed to watch P.B. while I was gone, he was so sad when I had packed a bag and was leaving with out him. He is a smart puppy, he doesn't get all sad when I leave to go to the store or some thing but when he see's the bag he knows that I'm going to be gone for more then a day.

I can't believe I have to drive myself to Iowa, he better compensate me for gas and motel money. The twelve hour and twenty-one minute drive was exhausting, not to mention Wesker had gotten bored of waiting for me so he had tracked me down at a motel. I'm not going to go into the details but let's just say I'm another two weeks in to being four months pregnant.

My boss would certainly question how I managed to get fatter on a mission. Just great.

When we finally got to Deer Park-the name of the small/medium sized town- I didn't see anything odd. Well there wasn't that many people around and the place did seem kind of ghost townie. I make sure I have both guns on my holsters, the bowie knife, and a few grenades just to be on the safe side. I'm wearing my vest which hides the bulge in my stomach nicely. I step out of the car and Wesker does the same. He places a hand on the roof as he turns to me.

"Where are you going to start?"

"I just got here; I'm thinking I should check in with the local law enforcement. They are supposed to know that I'm coming. After that I'll investigate the most recent activity and then investigate from there." I finish it up by closing my door and heading to the police station.

"I taught you well."

"Don't think so highly of yourself. Look you can't be seen so, get lost. I'd say that I'd find you later but it's more likely that you'll find me"

He smirks and then in a blur he's gone. I shake my head and keep walking. There is a chime when I open the door-only a small town police station would have a chime on the front door- the secretary gives me a smile which I kindly return.

"I was looking for the sheriff."

"Oh of course dear I'll be right back let me go get him." She is a kindly old woman with a huge smile, again some thing that can only be found in a small town police station that doesn't see that much action. I wait for a minute or so before she returns with an older gentle man dressed in the usual garb of an officer.

"Well hello there son, what can I do for you?"

"This might be a private conversation; could we take this to your office?"

He looks at his secretary then back at me before nodding his head, "This way".

He heads off and I follow him, once inside he closes the door and gestures for me to seat. He himself takes one behind his desk, hands folded on top and ready to listen. I sit into the offered chair.

"I'm from the B.S.A.A; I believe you've been informed of my arrival."

"Oh, yes of course. I'm glad that some one has finally come to check this out."

I nod, "Could you inform me more on the situation, what exactly is going on?"

"Well there have been some sightings of wolves or wild dogs but these aren't like any normal dog. The person who had seen them said that it was dark so they couldn't be real sure but they thought the thing had tentacle's sprouting from its mouth."

Those sound like the dogs in Africa. Damnit Wesker if you started another thing like that here, argh.

"Please continue."

"Well then there's the sightings of mutant frogs. I haven't seen anything for myself but passer-bys and some hunters swear to have seen these things. Said a buddy of theirs has gone missing too."

"Mutant frogs?"

"Yes son. Said they had long tongues, bigger then a normal frog, jumped like 'em though also mentioned them being skinned like."

Lickers

'**Lickers'**

We both say at the same time.

I'm startled for a second but regain my self.

"And these people have lived after seeing these things?"

"Why, should they be dead? What's going on here is this some type of government conspiracy?"

"Uh no sir, I was just wondering since these things sound dangerous how anyone had lived to tell about them."

He nods his head but I can tell that he still isn't all that sure about me.

"Is that it?"

"Yes I believe so."

"Could you tell me where the most recent sighting has been?"

"No, but I know who can. Mr. Rexx was one of those hunters who swears to have seen these things. You can find him at the diner."

I nod my head and smile as I leave his office; I give another smile to the lady behind the desk.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the diner I get a cup of coffee and then ask for Rexx, the waitress points to a man at the far end of the counter. I make my way over to him and sit next to him in the empty seat.

"I'm investigating the sightings of mutant frogs. The sheriff said you might be able to help me out in locating the most recent sighting place."

He just nods, takes a sip of his coffee and then replies.

"Are you going to look for my buddy who hasn't returned?"

"I'll do my best to locate him, but I'm not here for missing persons."

"Yeah that's fine, as soon as I'm done here I'll take you there myself."

I nod my head and then wait while he finishes up his meal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Alright this is the end of chapter six; I hope you all liked it. **

**I just want to make sure that everyone is read this, so I am going to type it one last time. I hope you all read this. Today is my last day of school, and I borrow my lap top from school so I will have to give it back to them. I do have another computer that I share with about six other people. I'll update as soon as possible, probably only be able to write at night. So in case this is my last update for awhile I just want to make sure you all knew why.**

**Wow, that was long. : )**

**Please review.**


	7. An Unexpected Tongue Lashing

**Alright so this is chapter seven, I have to write this on wordpad so forgive if there is mistakes. I will proof read it before I send this in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but plot, Zhane, and the babies.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi, cursing, slight OOC.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

An Unexpected Tongue Lashing

So I was sitting there waiting for the man to finish with his meal so he could show me the recent sighting of the ate quietly and when he was done he paid for the bill and stood up. He headed out to his black Pick-up and stopped before getting inside.

"Are you going to follow me in your car or are you going to ride with me?"

"I'll take my car."

He nodded his head and got into his truck. I quickly jogged over to my car and got in, pulling up a little behind him. He pulled out and then headed for the road winding around the forest. It's about a ten minute drive to get into the car entrance part, he pulls over to the side and I park next to him. He steps out and pulls out a cigarette. I make sure I have all my weapons concealed before stepping out as well. He takes a big puff and then blows it out the side of his mouth.

"Should you really be smoking out here?"

He raises an eyebrow.

"I won't drop it near any dry sticks." He sucks in another puff and blows it out again. 'Just don't smoke near me and we'll be fine' is what I want to say but he seems like the type to start something if I were to aggravate him.

"So is this were you saw the thing or no?"

He shakes his head and then points out into the forest "Farther in" he takes one last puff and then drops it on the ground grinding it out with his foot. He heads off into the direction and I follow after him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After another five minutes of walking we stop near an old cabin.

"Right out this window, and about five or so feet out is where I saw the thing." He gestures to a tree that looks like a bear attacked it. It was shredded to bits and deep claw marks punctured the trunk.

"What was it doing?" I ask as I step closer to the tree, I'm still confused on how this guy managed to survive seeing this thing.

"It was just clinging there on the tree, and then all of sudden it leaped like it had been spooked. Took off down there."

I nod my head and glance down further.

"Did you leave after that?"

He nods his head before responding.

"I wasn't going to go chasing after that thing." I nod again.

"Thanks, I got it from here if you want to head back."

"You know the way back?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He heads back to his truck and drives away. I continue my search around the place when I hear a small crack. I whirl around gun raised and ready to shoot. Wesker is smirking and his hands are raised in mock surrender. I roll my eyes and slowly lower my gun.

"I thought you were the master of sneaking up on someone? A crack like that could get you killed." I smirk.

"Well the average human doesn't have super hearing Christopher." His smirk has never left his face, but mine has fallen off immediately.

"Fine, how long have you been there?"

"I just got here."

"Right as he left?"

"I was listening in." he says absent-mindedly fingering a branch on a tree, and then he heads off down the path.

"Hey wait, this is my investigation."

"Are you really going to throw a fit because I started walking down the path first?"

"Look you said you were going to stand on the sidelines and just watch"

He sighs, "Don't be difficult Chris."

**'Maybe it's better he's in front of you. This way he can't jump you from behind or anything.'**

"What ever" I grumble out loud following him down the path into the forest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

10 minutes later

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"How much longer are we going to be walking?"

Wesker pulls off his sunglasses and rubs his eyes. After he places them back on his face he spins around causing me to bump into him. I back up a little bit.

"You are trained to walk over long distances, you weren't this whiny back in S.T.A.R.S, or in the B.S.A.A."

"Back then I wasn't PREGNANT!" His face turns into a grimace when I yell at it.

"I'm just walking, I figured you would stop when you found something of interest."

"I haven't seen anything. And you know what it would really help if you just showed me where your base is."

He turns around and keeps on walking.

"ALBERT!"

He whirls back around and grabs my arms, crushing his lips on mine.

"I understand you are going to be moody, but _please_ keep your voice down. You said it yourself, no one is supposed to know I'm here. I'll show you where all of this started alright?"

I just nod my head. Seeing that I have agreed he lets my arms go and then faces back around walking straight on. I follow after him feeling a little sheepish.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

5 minutes later

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Here."

He says pointing to a run down shack. The door is slightly sloping and there are weeds surrounding the place, growing along the sides of the walls. I fold my arms across my chest and raise an eyebrow.

"You're joking right? This place is where all this crap started?"

"Looks can be deceiving Christopher. Inside."

The last part is more of a command then a request, I scoff at him. And roll my eyes but I open the door any way. I have to wait a second for my eyes to adjust to the dark, but when they do I don't see anything that looks like a lab. I go to turn back around and tell him so but his hands are on my back and he is semi-pushing me into the building.

"Hey!"

"Further then that _dear_."

After I'm further inside I see cobwebs cover most of everything inside. The chairs are broken and in the corner, the roof looks caved in but it is still holding on by a thread. Wesker walks past me and then stops in the middle, pulling a frayed rug off of something. Focusing from my spot I can see that there is a handle on the floor, he pulls it up.

"How original, a trap door in the floor" I smirk.

"Yes well beggars can't be choosers." He then jumps down the dark door way. I hear a faint thud that would be non-existent to anyone with out super hearing.

"Show off" I mutter and then I take the ladder down.

When I get down Wesker is standing there waiting for me. Once I take a step away from the ladder he starts walking-pretty fast- without saying a word. I hurry to catch up to him. He then suddenly stops in front of a door; causing me to bump into him.

"Here." And with that he opens the door leading into a lab of some sort. The glare of the lights after being in the dark for so long makes me shrink back a little.

"How did you know about this? You conveniently left that question unanswered."

He's quite for some time but he still doesn't answer my question when he walks further into the room. I clench my jaw but say nothing more and follow him inside. When I look around the place it looks like a tornado hit it. Papers strewn across the floor, beakers and glass containers smashed or knocked over. And is that blood behind that counter? Yes it is, some scientist has been torn to shreds and holes litter his body well whats left of it anyway.

"What happened here?"

"What does it look like?"

"It _looks _like your experiments got loose." I glare at him before surveying the rest of the room.

"I wasn't here when this happened."

"And so what? That makes it _not_ your fault?" I'm trying to control my anger.

"I didn't let them loose." His voice is stoic and level, the complete opposite of mine.

"YOU created these things." My hands are fisted at my sides; the knuckles going white.

"Is it your default setting to nitpick and complain about everything?" There is joking lilt to his statement, but I don't find it funny.

I have a really strong urge to slam my fist and wipe that obnoxious-read irresistible- smirk off his face. Once he realizes that I'm not going to re-act his smirk slides off his face slightly. He turns and keeps walking to the back of the lab, opening a door leading out to another hallway. I follow him out into the hallway and he heads further down before making a left turn. A few more strides down the dark and narrow passage we stop in front of another door. I open the door since he makes no move to do so. Inside it resembles the lab; papers strewn everywhere containers knocked down and glass smashed on the floor.

"Ok so I figured out where the dogs and the mutant frogs came from. What I want to know is how they got out."

"Mutant frogs?"

"The Lickers, that's what they called them."

He nods his head.

"Does that mean we can leave then?"

"I should probably make sure I destroy any left over experiments. I also need to get all the notes so I can send them in." I head inside the room intent on finding evidence. Opening drawers and cabinets, looking through lockers and on the computer, I find a few things. On the computer I save the notes on to a jump drive and then erase the hard drive on the computer.

I do this for about another ten minutes before satisfied and leaving.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I check into the only Inn in town, Sleeping Meadows. The sun hasn't fully set so I take a long needed shower. When I come out the sun is a little lower but it is still to early. I plan to go out after dark to see if I can find these monsters and get out of this town. I lay down on the bed and flip on the TV, not much on but I settle for a movie that looks cool. Five minutes into the film my window slides open and Wesker slips in. I turn to give him my attention, I figured he might have had something important to say since he wasn't supposed to be in here. He just sits down on the arm chair and crosses his legs. He doesn't say anything, in fact he looks at the TV.

"Is there a reason you are here?"

"Hush, I'm watching this."

My lip twitches but I don't say anything and direct my attention to the aforementioned TV. After a few minutes I can't stand it and look back at him.

"You are not supposed to be here remember? What if someone comes by?"

His sight shifts to the bathroom and then back at me. I roll my eyes.

"I'm serious, you can't stay here."

"Other then the reason you have already given, why not?"

"Because this is weird, not to mention that I can sense that something is up with you."

He flexes his jaw, and shifts slightly in his seat pulling his jacket around him a little more.

My eyes widen and I leap off the bed. "I knew it. Out!"

I point to the window. His jaw tightens and I can tell that he is struggling to control his facial expressions. He loses and a smile forms on his face.

Oh shit, doesn't even begin to cover it. I run to the door but he's in front of it before I can even blink. I sigh and cross my arms over my chest, I notice that my arms rest a little on my stomach. I groan and then walk to the chair that he had just vacated. The smile on his face is scaring the crap out of me. He walks-more like stalks- over to me and stops. He sits on the corner of the bed and leans forward a little, hands resting on his knees.

"Not tonight, I have some mutant dogs and Lickers to kill. No thanks to you."

I poke his head making it bounce back and then slowly return to it's original position. I normally wouldn't have done that but I had accidentally found out that in this state he doesn't seem to really care.

"Christopher let's not play games tonight."

"Wesker we can't, because..." I stare around the room trying to think of a reason. He is leaning a little closer eyebrows raised and a tad head shake, he wears a look that says 'Yes, please continue'.

"Oh! Because I can't get in the mood any where other then my room." I nod my head and snap my finger before pointing at him, I fake an 'aw shucks' look.

He takes in a breath and then his smile turns into a frown.

"Aww that's too bad for you, because I can." and his smirk is back on his face. Damn it this guy just won't give up. My face turns back into a serious expression.

"Look I have to go out tonight, maybe we can do this another time?" I stand up from the chair and head to the bathroom. He stands up as well and attempts to block my way with an out stretched arm. I just shove it aside "I have to pee,"I lock the door before unzipping my pants and peeing.

When I get back out he has placed him self on the bed with his arms behind his head. I notice that his glasses and jacket have been removed. He isn't looking at me but at the television, I raise an eyebrow but don't question him. I head to the closet and open it pulling out my vest I strap it on. I crouch on the floor and pull out my duffel bag from under the bed. I open it up and pull out my hand guns and bowie knife, placing them in the holsters I stand back up and glance around the room. When my gaze falls back on Wesker he is looking at me now and he has a smirk on his face.

"What?" I ask with a slight snap.

"Did I ever mention that I have a thing for uniforms?" He gives me a sly wink. I give him a look of disgust.

"What ever. Jerk off while I'm gone." Looking around again to make sure that I have everything I had out the door and then out to my car. Getting inside I really shouldn't be surprised to see him sitting in the passenger seat-glasses and jacket back in place.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for to get inside and drive." He isn't looking at me but outside the window.

"How did you get in?"

"It was unlocked. Look can we skip the interrogation and get this over with?"

I sigh but get inside the car and head off to my destination.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stepping out of the car I take my pistol out of the holster. I don't take the safety off or raise it, but I have it ready just in case. I take a few steps into the forest and strain my ears listening for a sound that doesn't belong in a small town forest. A faint howl can be heard. Bingo. I take off in a brisk walk in that direction, I don't bother to look behind me and check if Wesker is following.

"Chris, why are you walking so slow? You have the ability to run faster then normal."

"I like to pretend that I _am _normal."

He laughs silently, "You're pregnant, that is about as far from normal as one can get."

"Not really, look this isn't the time to have this discussion."

I shake my head and then return to my trek through the woods. Another howl, closer this time. I move faster and place myself in the mode to run and shoot if need be. A bark, and then running paws on the forest floor is my only warning. I spin on my heels cock my gun and shoot two shots. A thud indicates I landed the hit. I lower my gun and walk to the creature on the floor. It's a dog in the process of splitting open it's head and letting out those tentacles.

I don't hear any more in this general area so I head back on the trail that will lead me deeper into the woods.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

An hour later.

I have killed about five more dogs and two of the Lickers.

I have to stop and pee every once in awhile, or stop and sit on a tree trunk or fallen log. Being pregnant wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to rest and take a leak all the time.

Wesker shot a dog when I had my back turned, I almost turn around with my pants unzipped but thankfully I stop in time. I continue my search well in to the morning hours but I haven't come across any more. I decide to head back to my car and get some much needed rest. Not wanting to waste any time I take off in a fast sprint, nothing but a blur.

I hadn't been expecting it and so I wasn't able to protect myself from the blind-sided attack from a Licker.

"Shit."

I don't have time to mentally scold myself for cursing when another Licker shoots out its tongue. I whip out my knife and slice the offending appendage off. I spring back on my feet and take out my gun, letting five shots out before the first one stops moving. I quickly reload and back up just in enough time to miss the lunge from the second one. I take aim only for my gun to be flung out of my hand by another tongue from my side. I reach for my other handgun only to be tackled down from the second Licker. I thrust my feet up into its chest and shove, flinging it off of me. I get back on my feet and grasp my gun that had been flung from my hand earlier. I fire two shots before a fourth Licker shows up. I spin around and aim at the one behind me and fire killing it. Another shot is heard from behind me causing me to spin only to see a Licker falling to the ground dead. Wesker stands on the other side gun raised and looking pissed. He then fires two more shots to the side of me killing the last Licker.

I release I dry laugh and holster my guns. He remains motionless except for his arm lowering.

"Thanks for the help."

He doesn't say anything, instead he turns around and heads to my car. I give myself a once over nothing to bad, a few cuts that are already healing. My stomach hasn't suffered any damage, at least none that I can see. I'll have to get a better look back at my room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Back at the room Wesker still hasn't said anything. Every movement he makes is tense and rigid. The tension in the room is suffocating.

" Look I'm sorry ok? But this is my job, I didn't get that hurt, nothing serious. I'm already healing."

He freezes in his movements, I now see that he had been packing my stuff into my bag.

" You were lucky this time. If I hadn't of shown up when I did you might be worse off. You are leaving now, tell them to send someone else." He resumes packing my bag. I walk over to him and take everything out that he has placed inside the bag. He grabs them back and into the bag they go. Only for me to grab them back out again.

"STOP!" I freeze at his out burst, his fist's are clenched.

The tension has gotten thicker, he gives a sigh loosening his fists he brings them up and places them on my shoulders. I go to slap them away but he just shoves me on to the bed. I give him a -what-the-fuck look that he doesn't respond to instead he places the things that I have taken out back into the bag.

"We are leaving now Chris."

I want to tell him off but the tone of his voice stops me. It is said in a end-of-discussion- way, but underneath I can hear the desperateness and sorrow that he won't show. I let him pack my bag in silence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Alright that is the end of chapter seven I hope you all liked it. Sorry if there is some spelling mistakes, I don't have spell check on this computer.**

**Let me know what you think in a review :)**


	8. Fourth of July pt1

**Here is chapter eight, enjoy.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi, cursing, and maybe OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, Zhane, and babies. All else goes to Capcom.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fourth of July pt.1

The drive back home was quite and unsettling. I was driving and he was in the passenger seat, when ever I wanted to pull over he placed his hand on my knee and kept my foot on the gas pedal. Several times during the drive I had wanted to apologize or at least break the silence.

"I'm-"

"Save me the B.S. and let's get straight to the point. You are going to quit, if you don't do that then find desk work."

My grip on the steering wheel tightens and my knuckles turn white.

**'Careful, you don't want to break the steering wheel.'**

'Shut up.'

"Did you hear me?"

My tongue swipes across my mouth , a laugh that has no mirth escapes through my wetted lips. "You are so controlling, did you know _that?_"

"I'm not the one that nearly got myself killed."

The impenetrable silence has now been shattered but is quickly replaced with anger and tension.

"I _told _you I was fine."

"Sure. I bet you had everything under control right?"

"You know what just shut up before I get us into an accident."

"Oh so now you're worried about getting hurt."

I tighten my grip on the steering wheel, holding on so I don't slam a fist into his face. I think I'm more pissed because I know that he is right and I screwed up big time.

"I'm sorry alright? I am, I know I screwed up. Big time. I should have listened to you, should have paid better attention, should have stayed home. You win Wesker, I'm a bad parent and the kids aren't even here yet."

I throw my hands up in the air-thankfully it's a stop light- and I'm doing my best to hold back tears I had no idea I was holding back. He's quite for some time, glancing over I notice that his attention is focused on something outside the window.

"Typical reaction from you. As soon as something gets uncomfortable or what ever you clam up."

His focus is still outside the window but he places a hand on my knee.

"There is no where to turn or stop."

He stays silent but his hand inches up slightly. I narrow my eyes, he's lucky the light turns green and we start to move again.

"What are you doing?"

Again silence is my answer but his hand had inched up a little more, and he is loosening and tightening his hand. I gulp quietly.

"Wesker is this some weird make-up sex thing?"

Makes a 'Hmm' sound and moves his hand once more. His hand is now about mid-thigh. My breathing picks up slightly and my grip on the wheel is slacking. I have to re-adjust myself in the seat and out of the corner of my eye I catch a quick little twitch in his lips, as if he were trying to hold back a smirk.

"Is this you or... the virus?" my voice is a bit deeper as well. His hand is on my inner thigh and he is rubbing small circles with his thumb. I open my legs a tad to allow more room. He chuckles, and that nearly sends me over the edge. I swerve the car slightly and then he pulls back. I growl. And chance a look at him but he's resting his head on his arm and looking back out the window. I chance a look down and, yep of course there it is. I notice that my stomach hasn't gained any more pounds which I find weird but I'm glad none the less.

"You can't just stop." There is a slight tremor in my voice and I hate how he can make me re-act.

"You nearly crashed just now." His voice is even betraying no sign that this is affecting him.

I make a strangled noise in the back of my throat. I tighten my grip once more on the steering wheel. Every time I hit a bump in the road or a pot hole I hiss in a breath and have to change my sitting position.

"Would you like me to drive?" I can hear the enjoyment in his voice.

"What for?"

We come to another stop and I glance over at him, he is looking at me now and he has a small smile on his face. This is actually him, not the virus.

"So you can fix yourself." He says it as if it's a normal conversation topic, as if what he just said wasn't dirty at all.

I'm feeling oddly playful and so I give him an answer that I really shouldn't have, considering where it could lead. "But you're the one that caused it." His smile widens a bit and I feel myself starting to smile as well but I hide it in a turn of my head. The light turns green and once again we are off.

"Is that so?"

I just nod my head, not trusting my voice to answer. He then does something that makes me almost slam on the brakes. He leans over and whispers in my ear "Pull over."

"We're on the highway." My voice is barley above a whisper and I can feel his laughter in little puffs of air against my ear. I gulp and push a hand on his chest shoving him away gently. He sits back without any qualms, but the smirk hasn't left his face. When I finally got off the highway I pull into the nearest gas station to fill up the tank. I stay out side while the gas fills the car. Wesker steps out and walks over to my side, he leans up against the side of the car and crosses his arms.

"Are you going to drive?"

"Now is not the time"

I say trying avoid the stares of the other patrons. I secretly try and adjust myself with out any one noticing. Wesker sticks a hand in my pocket causing me to jump, he pulls out the car keys and then sits in the front seat. When the gas is done I head inside paying for it and then leaving. I get into the passenger side and he starts the car pulling out of the place.

After five minutes of driving he asks me, "Are you just going to sit there? I thought you had a problem."

"I can't do it in the car." I semi-whine.

"Do you want me to help?"

I bite my tongue and my legs start bouncing, which isn't such a good idea so I stop.

"Christopher?"

"Yes..." I basically mouth the word but I know he heard me because his mouth quirks into a smirk.

"Unzip"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want me to repeat myself or explain my intentions?"

"Explain."

"Unzip your pants, I can't I'm driving."

"So then how are you going to do this?"

"Unzip your pants and find out." His eyebrows are raised and I can tell that he is enjoying this but is also annoyed a little bit.

I sigh and then do as he says. He lifts a hand to his mouth and then pulls of his glove with his teeth- and damn it I almost solve my problem right there. I look at his face just to make sure that he's still there, he glances at me and I can see an arched brow over the rim of his glasses. Yeah it's him. His hand reaches out and my breath hitches before he even touches me. And then I'm falling back somewhat, glancing down I see that his hand is on the seat lever.

"Would you rather sit up and have everyone see your expressions of extacy?" He is having to much fun with this, but I don't really care so I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Impatient aren't we?" I wonder how he is able to drive yet still focus on this as well.

"Albert." I know he heard the subtly warning in my voice because the corners of his lips twitch and he flexes his hands on the steering wheel.

'Note to self: Wesker likes it when you are a bit forceful'

**'Are you planning to use that sometime?'**

'For manipulation most likely'

**'Are you serious?'**

'I don't know, now is not the time to have this conversation.'

"Christopher now is not the time to space out."

"Your hand is still on the wheel." Pay-back time, I say it innocently and bite my bottom lip.

He makes a 'mhm' noise and then his un-gloved hand finds it's way into my pants and I grip the arm rest and inhale sharply.

He has better focus then me is all. That's how he can drive and jack off at the same time.

His fist feels a whole lot different then mine does. He pumps slowly at first and then he swipes his thumb over my head and I make breathy moan. He's pumping faster and then slows down, swipes his thumb over the head and spreading the pre-cum.

"Wesker" I make a strangled moan as he continues his motions a few more times and then I can feel it. The heating in my stomach shooting down to my balls.

"I'm gonna..." Is all I manage and then I'm shooting my load, some of it lands on the roof of the car, the dashboard and on my shirt. I lay there for a few minutes catching my breath. Glancing over in his direction I see that he is about to wipe his hand on his pants. There is a sudden urge for me to shoot my hand out and stop him but I squash that feeling for right now.

"Better?"

I just nod my head opening up the glove compartment and grabbing some napkins I wipe off the dashboard and then the roof. I grimace at the mess on my shirt and try to wipe most of it off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When we got back Wesker took the car straight to Zhane's even though I had told him that I needed to stop by the office and tell them that I wanted out from the mission.

"Are you going to get a desk job?"

"I don't know, he might fire me on the spot."

"If he does you keep your mouth shut. Don't plead with him to keep you on the force or make up excuses."

"Well I'll have to tell him something, he already thinks I'm working with you and this stunt that I just pulled- I know that you want me to stay away from those things but I hope that you understand that if they think that I work with you or know about you. _They_, Albert are going to take me away, discover about the kids about the virus everything. So I can't quit it, because I don't want to be taken and experimented on any more."

I get out of the car and slam the door, stomping my way up the path I take the extra key inside a fake rock and then slam that door as well.

"So dramatic Chris" He gets out of the car as well but nicer and calmer. When I get inside P.B. runs up to me tail wagging and barking up a storm.

"Hey buddy" I smile and pick him up, boy is he getting big and heavy. I take him up to my room bi-passing Zhane who asks how it went but I don't answer, I hear the front door open and I hasten my trek to my room. I close the door and sit on the bed I know they are talking and all I have to do is concentrate and I'll be able to hear them.

**'What was that all about?'**

'I don't know, I just got really ticked.'

"What did you do to him?" I can hear the accusing tone in his question. And I must admit that I am impressed that he is standing up to Wesker, I know he is scared of him.

"I got him pregnant." He's being a smart-ass. And then I hear foot steps in the kitchen becasue a second later I hear the fridge open.

"Yeah, but that was before you guys left." His voice was closer then Weskers' so I had figured that it was Wesker that was in the kitchen.

"Yes, but him being pregnant is why he is throwing a fit."

I am not throwing a fit.

"He doesn't like it?"

"I didn't say that, he just can't do everything _HE_ thinks he can." He knows I'm listening.

"He looks bigger."

"Well that isn't very nice."

"Wesker I told _you_ to be careful as well. You get all sex-starved and then try to... you know?"

"Listen _Dr. Parker, _he nearly got himself killed. That is what this is about, he doesn't want to quit because he thinks they will take him away."

"THEY WILL!" I shout through the door and it goes quite, and then I hear a low chuckle that isn't happy.

"When he is done throwing a hissy fit and he comes down tell him I'll be back in a week, by then he better decide weather he wants to quit or stay, for his job and this-what ever it is between him and me." And as he finishes I hear more footsteps through the kitchen, the living room, and then over the door step.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later that day I came down and I had told Zhane that yes I had heard what he said. He then asked if I wanted to see the babies, they should be a bit bigger now. I told him that that would be a good idea because I wanted to make sure that they weren't hurt during the attack.

When we go down to the basement I sit down on the chair and butterflies rupture through my body, I'm scared that I'll find something bad. He puts the gel on and then the probe, it is a bit easier to find them since they are bigger.

"Here they are, and they look perfectly fine" He smiles at me, and I don't have to force myself to return the smile. I'm genuinely happy.

"They look to be about four months and maybe a week or two old. Another month and I beleive you can see the sex of them."

The room is heavy with silence.

"I need to find a place to stay, when they come."

"You can stay here if you want"

"Thanks but he was right, I can't; not without getting attention."

"What are you going to do?"

"Look for a house." I know that isn't what he was asking about.

"That's not-"

"I know, and then I don't know about what I am going to do."

He puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not really good at this whole human comfort thing, not really a people person."

I nod my head, still staring at the sonogram on the computer thing. They are worth it, and in a round about way he is too.

"Quit"

"Excuse me?"

"That is what I am going to do, quit."

"Are you going to wait the whole week?"

"The sooner I get this over with the better. I don't want to back out at the last minute."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When I got to work the next day my boss was surprised to say the least.

"Redfield why aren't you at the town?"

"I quit"

"Excuse me? What brought this on?"

"I'm tired of it all, here I brought you some notes that I found. I'll give you the coordinates for the site and you can send someone else."

"Redfield what is the meaning of this? You can't quit you are my best man."

"Sir, with all due respect I hate almost getting killed. I hate that I don't know if I'm going to come back alive or in a body bag, if you are lucky enough to find my body. I hate that I keep getting stuck with places that I probably shouldn't survive from, but I do. And what I hate the most is that ever since Africa everyone has been watching me, looking at me different as if I'm the bad guy. So here take this as my two weeks notice but I'm not coming back."

And with that I leave his office with his mouth hanging open and his cigar hanging limply from the corner of his lips. Everyone in the office had been listening to the conversation so when I had walked out of the office they had quickly continued working. I thought I was going to hate this and regret that decision but as I was walking to my car a weight was lifted in the pit of my stomach, I thought it would have been harder to do this.

At home I flop down on the couch, not bothering to make it to my room. Polar Bear comes running from the kitchen and jumps up on to the couch and my back. He licks my ear and then the side of my face he can reach. After a minute or two of that he snuggles into my back and we both fall asleep.

The rest of the week seems to go by so slow. And the babies have started to kick some what which is cool and a little weird at the same time. Mostly because it really hurts considering they have the virus, which in turn scares me because I don't want them to hurt one another.

On Friday Wesker comes back, I'm sitting on the couch flipping through the channels when a bag hits me on top of the head. It falls down and a couple of shirts fall out. I turn around and he is just standing there.

"What are these for?"

"Well normally one would put them on and wear them,"

I sigh, "Fine but I already have clothing"

"It doesn't fit."

I hold up the shirts and notice that they are rather large and are more comfortable looking.

"You are going to have to go and look for pants."

"Thanks, uh I should tell you that Claire called, she wants to come over for the fourth of July next week. I couldn't say no."

"Your job?"

"I don't have one."

And then he does something completely unexpected, he leans down and kisses the top of my head. And then the kids get excited so they start to kick and I jump and take a sharp breath in. He freezes.

"What was that?"

"They kicked, I think they like you." I give him a crooked smile.

"They kicked?"

I nod my head and then flip so I am on my back and lift my shirt- that isn't covering my stomach all the way- up a bit.

"Do you want to feel?"

After a few moments of contemplating he places a gloved hand on my stomach.

"You are going to have to say something."

"How do yo-" I smirk because the babies kick and prove my point.

"How far along?"

"Four months and almost two weeks, another two and we can find out the babies gender."

"How long will Claire be here?"

"For the day, I haven't seen her in awhile."

He sits down next to me on the couch, "What are you going to tell her?"

"I got hungry."

He quirks a brow, "Christopher as much as I hate to admit this I must. You Redfields are smarter then most think."

"Thanks for the back-handed compliment."

He shrugs his shoulders. "I'm just saying that she won't believe that you just got fat."

"Well I can't tell her that my supposed arch-nemisis got me pregnant now can I?"

"No, that is much to long."

"Is that a joke?"

"Was it funny?" He isn't being mean or sarcastic, he is asking for real.

"A little"

"Well then."

"Albert?"

"Hmm?"

"We need a house."

"I am aware of that, yes"

"When are we going to get one?"

"When I find one."

"No shit."

"Hey, I thought you said you didn't want them coming out cussing?"

"I don't."

"We will get through this."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later during the day I can feel the heavy atmosphere lift from the house since his return. And throughout out the week I'm kept busy cleaning and thinking of an excuse to tell her. Wesker and I both agreed that it would be better if he wasn't present during her visit.

The day before she is supposed to come over I go to the supermarket and get some chips, hot dogs hamburgers and buns, as well as some pop. She wants to go to the parade but I told her I wasn't in the mood for standing around. A thought hit me though after that conversation, in a year or so maybe me and Wesker or just me, I could take the kids and stand and wait for the parade.

That night I couldn't get to sleep I was so nervous, the next day as well waiting for her arrival. I was wearing one of the shirts Wesker had got and of course it was black. I was beging to wonder if the man was color blind.

I was pulled out of my musings by a knock on the door. Zhane had come out of the kitchen followed by P.B. I take in a big breath and the walk to the door, plastering a smile on my face I open it.

"CHRIS!" She shouts and rushes forward to give me a hug. I warp my arms around her as well, in real happiness, only for her to pull back and look down at my stomach.

"Chris?"

"I'm fat." I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind and in the background I can hear Zhane doing a face-palm.

She laughs a little, "I can see that, but youare one of the most fit guys I know. You wouldn't let this happen."

"I've discovered my incredible joy for food. Any way this is Zhane, my room mate and you already know P.B." At the mention of their names Zhane waves and P.B runs forward tail wagging and barking happily.

She waves back and then leans down to pet the puppy.

I go to make my way to the kitchen and out to the back to start grilling when she calls from behind me, "Chris your attempt to change the topic did not work. I heard you quit."

That freezes me in my steps, crap now I am screwed.

"Claire let's not do this now, alright this is supposed to be a fun time." I don't say it mean in fact it sounds more pleading then anything. She nods her head and we continue our way out to the back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Alright this is part one for this chapter I just wanted to get this up so you would have something to read, I will continue this in the next chapter.**

**And I tried to make up for the angst with some smut, I hope it worked lol.**

**Please Review.**


	9. Fourth of July pt2

**Alright second part of the chapter. On a side note as I was writing this fic I had gotten distracted by chipmunks. My backyard opens up in to the forest, and a whole family of them were playing on the porch which caused my dogs to get all hyped up. lolany way on with the story.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi, cursing, OOC-slight.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own I wish I did, but I do own Zhane, plot and babies. All else Capcom.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fourth of July pt.2

Getting out back I started the grill and sat down on one of the chairs waiting for it to get heated up. Claire sits down on one side and Zhaneis taking another seat while reading a book.

"So how is life at home?"

"It's good" I smile at her, the silence feels awkward.

"What about the bills, I mean this house is huge."

"My parents." That reply was from Zhane, he looks up from his book.

"So you're rich?"

"Kind of, lets just say my parents now how to invest their money."

She smiles and nods her head.

"So what have you been doing?" I ask her.

"I've been doing some ground work here and there, nothing that big."

I nod my head and then grimace slightly because one of the babies decides to kick right then. I grab my stomach.

"Chris?"

"Nothing sorry, uh it's gas?"

I look to Zhane who just shrugs, she turns her head to stare at him, he gives a fake innocent smile.

"OK, Chris what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap." She is getting angry.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" She is standing and her hands are on her hips.

"You wouldn't believe me, hell I wouldn't believe me if I hadn't seen it myself."

All the color drains from her face and her whole body goes limp, hands falling to her sides. She sits down slowly and almost starts crying.

"You're dying aren't you? Is it Cancer? A tumor? What?" She grabs my hand and then mutters "I'm so sorry" (A/N: that last part happened to me, I told my friend that I had ADHD, and she grabs my hand and is like 'I'm so sorry' I was like *** I'm not dying lol.)

There is a pregnant pause-no pun intended- before Zhanebusts out laughing.

"This isn't funny." she nearly screams.

"Ah ha ha, it- it is because that is not it."

"Well then tell me now" She is glaring at me and I gulp audibly. P.B. breaks the tension by running up and tossing his rope toy into Claire's lap.

Her attention diverts from me and I stand up to place the hot dog's and hamburger's on the grill. She tosses his toy and he barks happily chasing after it and then bringing it back.

"Chris what is going on please tell me, I'm your sister you promised to tell me everything remember?"

I sigh from my place at the grill, "Claire I would I swear I would. But I fear that if I do, you won't understand."

"He knows doesn't he" She points to Zhane and glares at him, he shrinks back a little.

"Yes."

"Chris." Zhane says my name and I turn slightly at the panic in his voice.

"Can it Spikey." She gives him another glare and he shuts up, "So then you can tell me." She looks at me and I can see the hurt starting to fill in her eyes.

Zhane makes an indignant sound at the jest, I just give her a pleading look, but before I can say anything a noise from inside attracts my attention.

"I'll be right back." I hold my hand up and then head indoors. When I make my way to the living room he's sitting on the couch watching TV.

"_Wesker"_ I shout in a whisper.

"Chris" he's got a predatory gleam in his eyes and I can tell this is the virus.

"Shit, Wesker not today. you need to go I have company over."

"Oh the possibilityof getting caught makes it all the more fun." In a blink of an eye he has me pinned to the wall and he's about to kiss me when I hear my name being called.

"Chris what's taking you so lo-"

Thank God it's Zhane. He's stopped mid-sentence when he sees what is going on.

"I thought you both agreed that he wasn't going to be here?"

"We did."

"Dr. Parker, how very nice of you to join us." He winks at him, which causes Zhane to let out an involuntary shudder.

"Wesker, listen you can't stay. Come back later."

"I want to meet your friend." He starts to pull away from the wall, I grab his arms and pull him back.

"NO!" I shout.

"Chris? Is everything all right?" Claire's voice comes from outside still.

"A lady friend, don't tell me you're cheatingon me?" He wear's a mock frown and devastated look.

"Everything is fine Claire hang on." I shout out to her and then turn back to him "She is my sister"

"Kinky."

"Nooo." A slight blush creeps up my cheeks, I can't help it he is being weird and a pervert.

"You're tempting when you are flustered." He leans in to capture my mouth in a kiss but is quickly halted when Zhane makes a clearing sound from his throat.

"Chris what is taking you so long?" Claire asks as she comes inside.

'Crap'.

**'This is so not good.'**

'Ya think?'

"Hang on wait Claire." I try to get past Wesker but he just pushes me to the side and then stands in the door way with a cocky smirk. I hear a gasp and then shattering glass.

I shove past him and see her horrified look.

"Chris?" Her eyes are as huge as plates.

"Hello dear" He pulls out from behind and then grabs her hand kissing it on the top of the knuckles and smiling. She tears her hand from his grasp and shows a disgusted look before wiping her hand on her skirt

"CHRIS! What is _he_doing here?" She points at him, Wesker raises an eyebrow.

"He is... well it's like.... I"

"I'm the father of his kids." He places a hand on my stomach with a smirk. My face drains of color and then she's screaming.

"Claire I told you. Please calm down." I put my hands up in a calming fashion and she has stopped screaming. Instead she places her hands on her hips and leans back on one foot and sticks me with a glare.

"Told me what?"

"That you wouldn't understand."

"Chris he's your-our enemy, and how come he claimed to not know me?"

"Well right now it's his virus going into 'let's screw Chris mode'" I give her a crooked smile which she answers with a narrowing of her eyes and hands that were placed on her hips turn to fists.

"Remember when I told you about all those weird things that started happening to me, the food cravings, the dreams, mood swings?" She nods her head.

"And you had jokinglysaid that it seemed like I was pregnant, well I was at that time." Instead of Claire responding Wesker interrupts.

"Chris you going to be long?" I glare back at him, he raises his hands "Just asking" he turns back to the living room.

"How did he get you pregnant, how is that even possible?"

I stare up at the ceiling and then all of a sudden I.S. pops up.

**"I'm infected, with the G and T virus."**

She gasps and backs up a few paces, she saw my eyes flash a different color.

"Chris?"

"Please understand, yes I am infected, no it wasn't intentional. Because of that I got pregnant, and Wesker is the dad."

She stares at me for a real long time before takingin a big breath.

"Alright, you are my brother and there fore I will stand by you come what may. That does not mean that I fully understand or agree to this whole thing." I smile at her and pull her into a bruising hug.

She laughs lightly, "Another thing though, he said kids?"

"Oh you caught that? I'm having twins." She gasps and then lights up smiling.

"I see that we have made up can we eat now?" Way to ruin the moment Wesker.

"So he's acting different because he wants sex?"

"Yeah I guess. I mean he'll leave after this and then when he comes back he'll be the same ass he is and he won't remember any of this."

She nods her head, "So I take it this is why you quit?"

"Yeah, I don't know if it's permanent. I'm not a guy that likes to stay home."

We start heading back outside when she stops and spins.

"How does Spikey fit into this?"

"Hey, my name is Zhane"

I hear a chuckle from Wesker.

"He is my doctor."

"You live with your doctor?"

"You forced me to find a place remember?" She gives a nervous laugh.

"Look stand here if you want, but _after _I get outside I am hungry" Wesker pushes his way past us and out the door, I follow him and Claire follows me.

"I still don't know if I can get used to this."

I nod my head, "I hadn't meant for you to find out like this, I wasn't even sure I had wanted to tell you." We sit down and after a few minutes she speaks up.

"You love him right?"

"Who, Wesker? He's the father of my kids."

"So is that a no?" She has a confused look.

"I didn't say that."

"Well then what are you saying?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it."

She raises her eyebrow and sits down on the chair.

"Chris your wieners are burning."

I look at him and he has a smirk on his face.

"Those are yours, I'm more of a hamburger kind of guy." I smirk back at him.

"You are so in love" I glance back at my baby sister and she is smiling at me.

I give her a wink and smile before heading over to the grill and getting the food.

As I start to grab the hot dogs Wesker slides his hand to my ass and I shove him away, I hear her laugh.

"Are they always like that?"

"Depends, if Wesker wants sex then yes." She nods her head.

"Does he live here?"

"No, he doesn't like me very much." She nods again and then there is a comfortable silence.

"Since you know about the viruses and stuff then you must know about Umbrella then right?" He nods his head this time, and places his book down.

"I used to work for them." Her eyes widen.

"Does Chris know that."

"Do I know what?" I place the plate of hot dogs and hamburgers down on the table before sitting down in a chair.

"That your doctor used to work for Umbrella."

"Al... Wesker _still _works for them, or is it Tricell now?"

She just raises her eyebrow but doesn't say anything. I grab some plates and then grab a burger and dig in. Everyone else grabs food and starts to eat as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later during the day Wesker had left-more like I shoved him out the door- and it gave me and Claire time to talk about things.

"So do you have any baby things?" She asks getting settled into an arm chair.

"Like?" I raise my hands, she gives me a look of disbelief.

"Like cribs, blankets, bottles, clothing. You know the necessities?"

"I really haven't had the time to go shopping. I don't even have any other cloths except for the few shirts that Wesker bought."

She gains an evil-not really but you will understand when you hear what she is thinking- smile on her face and clapping her hands.

"Time to go SHOPPING!"

I flinch at the loud noise.

"Claire I have to find a place, and I need money."

"Well what about a baby shower?" There is a huge grin on her face, and I just shoot her a are-you-freaking-serious- look.

"Maybe you have forgotten" I give a dry laugh, "I'm a guy"

"Yeah, well..." (A/N: I don't mean to make Claire sound dumb or anything, I don't really know how she acts. But I was more basing it on the fact that she is just excited about the babies.)

" Let me find a place first and then you can come over and help me shop"

"Deal" She smiles and I can't help but smile back. I'm extremely happy that she isn't overly ticked and is at least accepting it somewhat.

P.B. comes running into the living room and jumps up on to the chair that Claire is sitting in. She laughs and pets barks happily and licks her face. When P.B. jumps down I notice that she is covered in white fur balls.

"You know when I had told you to think about settling down I never meant for _you_ to get pregnant" I can her the joking lilt in her voice.

"I can assure you these guys were not planned." I rub my stomach and one of them kicks me. I take in a breath, she gives me a questioning look.

"They are kicking, do you want to feel?" I ask her while pointing to my stomach, she gets up and gently places her hands on my stomach.

"This is kind of weird" I nod my head. placing my hand near hers.

"Come on, kick for me." She gasps and then lights up.

"They listen to you?"

"I think they just get excited, like for a whole week Wesker hadn't stopped by and then when he spoke they started kicking" I'm unconsciously smiling.

"I must admit, if I had to pick the best person, or the most suited person to get knocked up by. Wesker would be it."

Zhane had come by a few minutes earlier bringing in coffee and I was about to swallow when I had spewed that out of my mouth. She raises an eyebrow.

Thank goodness for hardwood flooring.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well he's smart, strong, stubborn like you. I don't really know, just something about him screams 'Perfect dad'." She shrugs, I just nod my head slowly.

"Right, OK."

"Well what you don't agree?"

"I do, I just didn't think you'd see that. I don't even think he sees it."

We sit in comfortable silence for a bit sipping our coffee's. P.B. comes back in and jumps on the seat next to me on the couch. I lean over and scratch behind his ears, sending his tail in a frenzy. The silence is interrupted by the front door opening and allowing Wesker to walk inside. When he sees us sitting there he freezes for a brief second before continuing his way to the kitchen. Claire turns to me with a quirked eyebrow.

"I thought you said he wouldn't remember?"

"He doesn't usually. WESKER" I shout his name from the couch and I hear the thud of something being dropped. He doesn't answer me but then the sound of running water can be heard.

Zhane comes out of the kitchen trying to keep his laughter in. Claire and I both give him a confused look, which just seems to drive him over the edge and he bursts into peels of laughter. Claire looks at me with a look that says 'is it always like this?' I just shake my head. P.B. hops off the couch and dashes into the kitchen, after a second a not so very white P.B. is chased out by Wesker. He is decorated in splats of chocolate, in his hair, face, sunglasses every where.

When Zhane looks back at him his joy is renewed, bringing him to the floor.

"What happened?" I try not to laugh, and I barley succeed but Claire is not so lucky and pretty soon I can hear Zhane and Claire laughing together.

"The bowl fell." His voice is level but I can hear the faint -I'm-pissed-don't-ask- underneath.

"All... ha ah ah...over th- the place. Ha ah ha" Zhane manages between laughing fits. I see Wesker's hands clench into fists so I decide now might be a good time to intervene lest someone gets hurt.

"Here, I'll help you let's go." I say pushing myself off the couch and pulling him into the kitchen. I look around and it isn't that bad, there is some choclate on the floor and cabinets as well as the side of the wall the bowl fell near.

"How did chocolate pudding get spilled?"

"That would be your fault." He grabs a towel, wetting it he crouches down and starts to wipe the floor off. I give him a confused look which doesn't work because his back is facing me.

Waiting another minute for an explanation and still none is given except an "Are you going to help?" I roll my eyes and grab a towel as well wetting it and cleaning off the side of the wall and the cabinets. After a few more minutes of scrubbing the place is once again clean and I get to my feet, struggling a tad; it's hard to lift four months and two week old babies.

"You are going to have to take a shower."

"Oh really Redfield I wasn't aware of that, thank you." Oh he is really pissed. He stares at me a second more before turning and walking out of the house.

"That was harsh" I hear Claire say and there is a slight lilt in her voice as if she is still trying to contain her laughs.

My fist's tighten but I release them knowing I shouldn't get stressed out with the kids, so I just shrug my shoulders and give her a crooked smile.

"That's Wesker." She nods her head in agreement.

She lifts up her arm and looks at her watch, "Wow it is getting late, I should start heading home." She gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, I hug her back. "Remember to call me as soon as you find a place ok?" She points at me and gives me a serious look I just nod my head and smile, she waves as she leaves but not before shouting back,

"Bye Spikey"

I roll my eyes as he lets out an aggravated grumble. Once she clears the driveway I step back inside and flop on the couch exhausted. I've never had a Fourth of July quite like this. I hadn't anticipated in telling her all about the twins, Wesker, or Zhane's former employment. But I feel good, no great. A heavy stone has been lifted from my gut and now I'm not as panicked in finding a place, or stuff for the kids. I make my way to my room and fall into a deep sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day I sleep till noon and that isn't something I usually do, Zhane said that we had a busy day and that my body was re-energizing. I take a shower and grab a quick lunch before heading out with P.B. and taking a walk. I try to ignore the stares I get, it's not like these people haven't seen a fat person before so why do they seem to notice me more? Maybe I'm just being paranoid, and no one is staring at me.

The sun is blazing and wearing dark colors is not a smart thing to do, being pregnant and tired isn't really helping my case any better. I head back home before I pass out from heat stroke and take a shower again. Stepping out of the shower I warp a towel around my waist before exiting the bathroom, and of course I run into Wesker but thankfully this time he is fine. We stand there for what seems like hours but in reality it's only a minute.

"Why didn't you bring cloths in there?"

"I wanted to air dry." I don't know why I snapped at him, he hadn't asked any ruder or sarcastic then normal and I shouldn't expect him too. He just stands there, so I try to get pass him to my room but he places an arm in my path. I clench my fists and then let out a slow breath.

"Albert I am not in the mood for this."

"Well I wasn't done."

I step back and cross my arms, "You weren't saying anything."

He lowers his arm, " I think I might've found a place."

"Where?"

"Canada" (A/N: I'm just going with that because I know that it is legal for gays up there and it would be safer if Chris wasn't in the states.)

I blink slowly, and then again. "That's not in the U.S."

He sighs, "I know."

I shake my head, "How- we- All the way up there?"

"Chris we have to go somewhere we aren't going to be questioned, they don't know us there. We'll leave after the kids are born."

"What about visas? or passports? How are we going to do that?" The more I think about this the more questions pop into my head. And the rock that had been lifted is now slowly sinking once more. He pulls out some papers.

"Already got it covered." I give him a questioning look before grabbing the papers and looking them over. I see two passports and new Canadian citizenship papers, as well as two blank birth certificates.

"You forged these." I don't ask, but state it, I look up at him.

"Of course, the kids are going to be illegal, no record of them, no social security number, nothing. Unless we go to a real Doctor, but then the government will most certainly get involved when they get your blood tests back."

My towel slips slightly and I pull it back up holding it with one hand I give the papers back to him and head to my room and he lets me pass.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Alright here is chapter nine, I hope it's good. I lost it at points and so I hope it doesn't seemed rushed or anything. Alot of talking in this chapter, next chapter I should be revealing the babies gender.**

**Please Review.**


	10. Baby Themes?

**Alright here is chapter ten, enjoy.**

**And thanks to all who reviewed you guys make my day :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but plot Zhane and the babies, all else Capcom.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi, OOC, cursing.**

**Oh and I'd like to thank Zombiegirl2007 for giving me the idea of them fighting over the baby theme.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Baby Themes?

Two weeks after the July party I find myself in the basement and sitting donw in the chair waiting anxiously to find out the babies gender.

**'So you **_**are**_** excited?'**

'Yes'

I.S. nods my head, **'Where's Wesker?'**

'He isn't here.'

**'I know that, that was why I asked.'**

'I don't have any way to get a hold of him.'

**'OK, but shouldn't we wait till he gets back? Don't you think he would want to be here as well?'**

Sitting there and thinking, I nod my head and then get off the chair. Zhane gives me a confused look.

"I'm going to wait till Wesker get's back" He nods and gives me a look of understanding.

I head back upstairs and then sit down on the couch waiting for him to stop by. About an hour later he comes in.

"_Finally_" I sigh, "Come on we can see the babies genders." He had stopped in the door way and when I tried to grab his hand he moved it aside.

"What?"

He quirks an eyebrow, "You waited till I got here? What if I hadn't of come today, or I came at night?"

"Jeez, can't you just say thanks, I don't have an ulterior motive for waiting. I just thought that you would like to find out when I found out." I sigh and then start heading down the stairs, "Are you coming?". He nods his head and follows me down the stairs.

When I get down it is hard getting into seat, my stomach is bigger and I'm not able to move around as easy but I manage to not look like a fool that much. Zhane had been down here already messing around with something. When we get down he stops and then sets up the machine, placing gel on my stomach and sliding the probe around he finds the babies.

"Alright, let's see if I can find out thier gender." Wesker stands near my head while we wait, and a few seconds Zhane makes a happy sound.

"OK, I believe that this one is a boy, and.... it looks like you are having twin boys." Zhane looks at me and he is smiling and I'm sure that I am returning it. I look to Wesker and there is a slight lift in his lips. (A/N: I hope you don't mind, but usually if I read Mpreg stories and if there is twins they are a boy and a girl, but I wanted both of them to be boys.)

"Two boys, can you believe it?"

"They better not be little mini-Redfields, one of you is enough." He looks serious but his voice betrays his humor.

"They better not want world domination" I throw back in his face, joking as well.

Zhane just rolls his eyes. I grab a towel and wipe the gel off of my stomach. Struggling a bit to get out of the chair Wesker grabs my arm and slightly pulls me out of the seat.

I make my upstairs and Polar Bear is sitting on the top step, I attempt to lean down and pet him but realize that that isn't such a good idea. He licks my hand instead, when I pass him he starts to wag his tail at Wesker. I turn around and for a few minutes I can see that he is contemplating what to do, but in the end he leans over and pats him on the head before walking the rest of the way up the stairs.

"Oh, I have to call Claire" I snap my fingers and then head to the kitchen phone and dialing her number. She picks up after two rings.

"Hello."

"Hey Claire it's me."

"Did you get a house?" I can tell she is smiling.

"Yes, Wesker did but that wasn't why I was calling."

"What were you calling about then?"

"Well, Claire Redfield you are going to be an aunt of two boys" I hear an excited scream from the other line and I have to pull the phone away from my ear. Wesker who had come in as well, smirks faintly.

"Have you thought of names? oh and what are going to do about baby things? What about clothing and-"

"Claire" I interrupt her. "No we haven't thought of names yet, I thought you said you wanted to help me shop, that could be for both of those last things you said."

She laughs into the phone, " That's right I said I had wanted to help you."

"Yes you did, so when do you want to do this?"

"Hmm, how about this weekend?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright then I'll see you then love ya, bye."

"Love you too, bye" I hang up the phone and turn to see a smirking Wesker and smiling Zhane.

"What?" I give them a are-you-OK-because-you-don't-look-OK look.

"You are going shopping?" Wesker asks.

"Just for that you are now coming with, so congrats to you buddy you are now helping me pick out things for our kids. And as for you." I point towards Zhane you puts his hands up "I've got nothing to say." I nod my head.

"You can't force me to go with you." He has definace in his voice, to which I just quirk an eyebrow.

"Oh really, you don't...think... that I... could find... a way?" I ask him in between biting my lip and sliding a finger down his chest slowly. He makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat and I just walk away.

"Well if you are sure you don't want to come, then I won't force you." I say in a guilt-trip kind of way.

"Fine" he growls out, and Zhane snickers.

"He has got you whipped." To which Wesker growls at causing Zhane to high-tail it out of the kitchen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A little later there is a knock on my door and Wesker steps in. He glances around the room before sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Yes?"

"Did you want to see the house?"

"Now?"

"Or tomorrow?"

"It's all the way in Canada." I raise a brow.

He nods his head, "We could drive."

"Isn't that a long drive?"

"Well we could run which would be faster, but that would look slightly weird if we just showed up with no car."

I nod my head, and then a thought hits me "How did you get to Canada?"

" I rented a car halfway and ran the other half."

"Is that what you do when you aren't here?"

"I suppose. So is it a yes or no?"

I sit and think for a second before answering " Yeah OK, we leave tomorrow. And if you think this is going to get you out of shopping you are wrong."

He smirks, "That wasn't my intention." He gets up off the bed and leaves the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning-early- he comes in and wakes me up. "We have to leave this early?"

"Well the sooner we leave here the sooner we get there, and then back again."

I groan and roll over.

"Christopher, it is a fourteen hour drive, you can sleep on the way lets go." The tone in his voice says listen-now-or-there-will-be-consequence's. I look at the clock five o'clock in the morning.

"Wesker, how did you get in here?"

"The door."

I give him an aggravated growl, "I'm not in the mood for your smart-ass comments."

"The key Chris, I used the spare key."

I sigh and then hoist myself out of bed and stumble around trying to get changed. Grabbing a large shirt and khaki shorts I head out to go to the bathroom.

Five minutes later I'm out and ready to go, P.B. runs up to me and starts to bark so I let him out side. When he goes to the bathroom I let him back in and then grab some toast and his leash. I leave Zhane a note and then we head out to my car, I toss him the keys and then get in the passenger seat. He takes off and I fall asleep once more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Seven hours later we are half way there and now it is my turn to drive, mainly because Wesker refuses to obey the speed limits.

When he get's in the passenger side and lowers the seat a little so he can lay back, flashbacks from what happened last time swim through my mind and I have to look away before I do something I shouldn't.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Another Seven hours and we are pulling up a drive way to a _huge _place, in the front yard there is a 'For Sale' sign with the word 'SOLD' going across it.

"This is it?"

"We wouldn't be pulling up to the house if this wasn't the place." He smirks before stepping out of the car. I get the leash back on P.B. and step out as well. He tries to take off and nearly pulls my arm out of it's socket.

"How did you afford this?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Christopher, don't ask questions you don't want answerer's to." He walks up to the front door and I glare at his back. Looking around I see some people outside looking at me and I hurry inside.

"Holy crap." The place is even bigger inside. The kitchen is huge, the living room is twice as big as Zhane's and it has a fireplace. Walking upstairs there is four bedrooms, and an office, with two full bathrooms. To the basement which is complete and also has a full bath and there is another fireplace. I go back up stairs and Wesker is out back, and the yard is spacious as well.

"You did good."

He nods his head " I know" he says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes. I look around the yard and we stand there for a few more minutes.

"We should start thinking about names."

"They are only five months."

"Yeah well it can fly by fast, and before you know it they are out and still don't have a name." I cross my arms.

"Don't start pouting." He shakes his head. I want to smack him but I decide to look around some more and then I catch sight of the next door neighbor who is talking to someone and pointing at us.

"Look we haven't even moved in yet and people are talking about us." He has his arms crossed over chest and he slowly turns to look at me, he has an eyebrow raised.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" I concentrate

"-is it a girl or a guy?"

"Ugly girl if it is."

I stop listening and glare at Wesker, he has a smirk.

"I'm not the one who said that." I roll my eyes and head back into the house, P.B. following behind. After a few minutes I stick my head back outside,"I want to go home now, I'm hungry"

"Are you going to be like this the whole ride back?"

Even though he asks the question he is still walking towards me and into the house. He then stops for a second looking at me, and then pushes me against the counter and devours my mouth. I'm shocked at first because I could have sworn he was fine, but then his tongue is in my mouth and I can't help but respond. I wind my fingers through his hair and pull him closer, he obliges by almost crushing me against the cabinets and him. And then one of the boys kick and I'm yanked out of my trance. I grab my stomach and of course it looks even bigger.

"Damn it, now I'm five months and two weeks" He just stands there before pushing off of the wall and heading to the car. I follow him shortly after and then we head back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When we get back it's ten o'clock am the next day, and I pass out on my bed as soon as I get to it. The next day I get up and shower after that I head downstairs and get breakfast I also let P.B. out back.

"So how was the place?"

"It was nice, big place it had four rooms finished basement."

He smiles, "Sounds great, but what about Claire and everything else here?"

"Well I figured I could fly Claire out when ever she wanted, and I could always run here if I ever needed to."

He gives me a weird look.

"I know it isn't ideal, and I really didn't want to leave her but I can't stay here it's too risky."

He nods his head, "I agree with that, I just wanted to make sure you were aware of that."

"I am aware." We sit there in quite for awhile just thinking, when P.B. starts barking at the door I get up and let him inside. He runs inside and I pour him some food into a bowl and he eats it up within seconds.

After that I just laid around the house, went for a couple of walks nothing to big, pretty much the rest of the week went like that and before I knew it Claire was knocking at the door.

"We are going to have to wait till Wesker get's here."

She quirks a brow "Why?"

"Because I told him he had to come."

"Did he say that he would be here?"

"Not in so many words, but he did agree and he isn't one to bail out on something he said he would do."

Before she can reply said blond walks through the door. When he sees us both looking at him he raises his eyebrow, "Can I help you" His voice is stoic.

"I'm surprised you showed." She replies non chalant. He looks at me.

"I said I'd be here." I give him a look.

"I didn't say you wouldn't. Are we ready now?" I walk past him to Clarie's car she follows and Wesker after that. I sit in the passenger side he sits in the back and she drives away to the store.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

About thirty minutes later we get to a store called Little Kid Store (A/N: this is an actual place.) Before I step out of the car Claire hands me baseball hat and sun glasses.

"What are these for?"

"Just in case someone we know happens to be in there." I grab the items and put them on and then step out of the car followed by Wesker.

We head inside and a little ding alerts the person behind the desk to our arrival.

"Hi, welcome to Little Kid Store. Are you looking for anything in particular." The huge smile on her face seems to be real enough. I see her giving me and Wesker looks, she isn't quite sure what to make of us. "So how far along are you, two months?" She asks Claire. I try to suppress a laugh but it escapes a little, Wesker makes a clearing sound from his throat.

The lady behind the counter gives us a confused look, Claire doesn't answer her she just takes our hands and leads us away to an aisle filled with baby toys. I can't hold it in and I let out a laugh, which is quickly silenced by her glare. "You don't find that funny do you?" She gives Wesker a pointed look. He replies with a raised eyebrow, and then lowers himself so he can speak somewhat in her ear.

"Just because I got Chris pregnant does not mean I won't cause you bodily harm." He then stands back to his full hieght her face looks a little frightened but I had heard what he said and I slapped his arm.

"No, you won't cause her bodily harm because I won't let you." I give him a semi-glare, he just walks away. Sighing we both follow after him and find him in the crib section.

"So... have you guys thought of a baby theme?"

"A what?" I give a confused look while looking at the things.

"You know a baby theme, like a jungle theme, circus theme, or a basic blue theme."

"Not blue." That is all Wesker says as he looks as well.

"And why not blue?"

"It's to basic, too normal and this is far from normal."

"Well what if I wanted blue?"

"You don't, pick another theme." I give him a 'hmpf' sound and then turn back to Claire.

"What other kind of themes are there?" She shrugs her shoulders before walking up to the front desk again, when she returns she has a baby theme book and we sit down on some chairs.

Flipping through the pages she stops on one, "oh this one looks cool! It's a sports theme" I look at the bedding and other accessories"

"No." Is Wesker's flat out answer.

"OK, how about a cars and truck theme?" Again looking at the bedding and other materials it looks kind of neat.

"No Christopher."

"Fine" I growl out and take the book away from Claire I flip through it myself.

"What about celestial themed, night and day. We are having twins." He thinks about it

"We'll see" He flips through it, "What about geometric shapes?"

"Hah, no" he quirks a brow.

"You are only saying that because I said no to your other ideas."

"No, I'm saying no because I don't like it."

He sighs "Whatever Christopher."

"What about pirates?"

Claire giggles a little, "What are you ten now?" He asks me.

I mock him, " I don't hear you coming up with any ideas."

"Fine, science."

"Army" I reply back putting my hands on my hips.

"You know what we will go with the whole night and day thing. Are they staying in the same room."

"Well it would be easier."

He nods his head "Then we will just stick with that theme alright? Let's get this done"

With that we stand up and Claire thanks the lady for the book and then asks her where we can find that stuff and shows us. Me and Wesker go off searching for the supplies but Claire is held back by the lady.

"I don't mean to pry but... are they... are you having...?" She stutters out.

Claire smiles, "Oh those two... well I'm getting married to the blond one and I found out that he can't have kids so I asked my... gay friend if we could use his sperm and so that is why we are all here shopping together." She gives the lady another smile before she comes over and finds us.

She loops her arm through Wesker's and he stiffen a little, "That lady thinks we are going to get married, and that you are my gay friend that is giving me sperm because _his_ is too old." She points to him, he gives a muffled indignant sound but nothing more.

We quickly get back to searching for day and night bed spreads, wall paper, and other accessories. When we ask her if they deliver, we then ask if they can deliver it to the house in Canada. She again nods and then we leave the place and head to a clothing shop for pregnant women. I try to make the bulge in my stomach look less bulgy and head inside with the other two. Claire looks around and finds some khaki shorts and some stretchable pants. She finds some tee-shirts in other colors besides black. As we are heading to the check-out she grabs a sun dress and holds it out to me. Since I had been holding on to all of the cloths some of them fell, but I manage to hold on to a few shirts and pants. Wesker leans down and picks up the fallen clothing and hands them back to me.

"No." I give her a solid answer laced with are-you-freaking-kiding?.

Her smile falters "Why not?"

"Because, the answer is just no." I don't want to make a scene but she get's that little lost puppy look. I take in a deep breath, "I'm not giving in. Let's go" I say to Wesker and I put the clothing down on the counter the lady checks it out and we head back to the car.

On the way home it is filled with small talk. Once back inside I take the sun glasses and hat off. I bring the bags up to my room and put the closth away. I come back down and Claire says she has to get back, I give her a hug and a kiss and then she leaves. I sit down on the couch and sigh.

"It has been a long day."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Alright that is the end of chapter ten, I hope you all liked it. I do have some baby names in mind but if you want to suggest some names I wouldn't mind. I'm mostly looking for unique names. Thanks again to all who reviewed it is much appreciated.**

**So please Review so more.**


	11. Setting Up

**Here is chapter eleven enjoy.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi, OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but plot, Zhane, and babies. All else Capcom.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Setting Up

Through out the week me and Wesker had been slowly moving my stuff-what little I had- to the new house. Basically some drawers and stuff I had in storage that wouldn't fit inside my apartment. The place was still really bare and I knew we were going to have to go shopping once again but this time for home furnishings. Claire had wanted to see the place really bad so when the baby stuff had finally arrived I invited Claire and Zhane to come along. When we got there they were impressed with the place just as I was.

"Chris you are lucky." She had a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I wish it wasn't so far from you guys though."

Her smile falters but it quickly brightens back up "Well you will just have to make sure to visit alot and I will too."

I'm glad she isn't that upset about the whole moving to Canada thing.

"Where is-" Before Zhane can finish asking his question Wesker walks in. "Never mind."

He starts walking upstairs and I nod my head following him, Claire and Zhane following me up. When we get to the room there are boxes along the wall, and two huge boxes that contain the cribs.

"How come you guys haven't put anything up yet?" Claire ask's me looking around the room.

"It just arrived yesterday and I thought you would want to help set it up." She nods her head.

"Do you know where the wall paper is?" I shake my head but stop, I scan the sides of the boxes and then grab the one labeled day wall paper.

"Alright then now we should get these boxes out of here so we can put that up." I smile at the way she takes charge, and I'm also happy that I asked her to help, She might not get to see her nephews that much.

I grab some boxes and start moving them out of the way Wesker-finds the other box labled night wall paper-and Zhane grab some as well and within minutes the place is empty except for the two boxes labled wall paper.

Zhane picks one of the boxes, "How are we going to open these?" Wesker grabs the boxes and easily tears the top.

Zhane nods his head "That will do."

I take the box and place it on the floor, when I try to lean over or crouch down I realize that I can't not with out getting stuck.

"Big brother, I love ya I do and so when I say this I mean it with respect. You can't bend over, you are too big." Claire says with a hand clasped on my shoulder and a smile on her face.

I roll my eyes at her but a faint smile is on my face as well, "What am I supposed to do then?"

"Stay out of the way." Wesker answers while taking out the wall paper from the box.

"I hate to agree with him, but he is right." I give them an appalled look.

"You guys can't ban me from helping."

"Here do you see this?" Wesker hands me some type of glue from the box. "Not to be used near pregnant women."

I growl then mumble out a "fine" before I leave the room only to come back with a chair I set it up so I can look inside. I resist the urge to fold my arms across my chest. Clarie laughs lightly, Zhane let's out a snort Wesker just shakes his head.

They don't say anything more but they get to work, opening up the other box and taking out the wall paper.

"How are we going to split the room?" Zhane asks Claire shrugs her shoulders.

"Lay them out on the ground to see what is on them." I offer and they do that.

Laying them out on the floor we can see the day wall paper with a sun in the middle a few birds and clouds in different shapes. The night one has a crescent moon and it is a dark blue color with stars littering it.

"Just put the day one on this side and the night one on the other side, that way they have thier own sides of the room." She says pointing out the sides.

They nod and then start gluing the back of the day wall paper, slowly they put it up on the wall smoothing it out and bit by bit they get it on the wall. They do the same for the night wall paper and it only took them a half-hour. We let the wall paper dry for a little bit before we start setting up the other things. We get the drawers put together and then up against the wall. The one for the day has little clouds for the handles and the night drawer has stars. Next is the shelves on the wall. after getting all the stuff out I realize that we have no way of screwing this onto the wall.

"Just ask the neighbor to borrow a drill." Wesker tells me.

"Why don't you do it?"

"Fine" He mutters and then takes to the stairs and out the door. five minutes later he comes back with a drill and then we get the shelves on the wall.

Claire and Zhane had been getting one of the cribs together and when we went to go see them they hadn't gotten very far.

"Look all we have is this dinky screwdriver they gave us." Zhane huffs at us.

I give them the drill and then go sit back down. P.B. starts barking so I push myself off the chair and walk downstairs and I let him out back. I debate on weather or not to stay or go back up. By the time I get up there he would probably be done so I just stay put. He comes back to the door and I let him in, he rushes upstairs and I follow after him more slowly. When I get up there I see that they have the first crib set-up, the sun one and are now working on the night one. I wheel the day one to the other room and start putting the bedding, which is more clouds and suns it is a light blue color. After that I set-up the musical mobile, which has suns and clouds as well.

After that they have finished the other crib and strolled it in as well. Claire puts the bed in and the bed spread which has stars and moons on it and is a dark blue color. The mobile has the same thing. After that we had back downstairs and I show them the rest of the house. We start getting hungry and since we don't have the currency here we get into the car, Wesker drops off the drill and we head back, grabbing some food along the way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

About two weeks later and I'm still getting bigger, my feet are killing me and my mood swings are more frequent. Right now I am sitting on the couch and watching TV, there isn't anything to watch. P.B. comes into the living room and jumps on the couch. I notice that he is bigger or it could just be his fur that makes him look huge. When I gave him a bath-more like hosed him down in the backyard after he decided to play in the mud- he shrunk about three sizes. Brushing him is a hassle he doesn't like to sit still and you have to stop after three brushes to pull out the loose hair.

When we go for a walk I'm glad he doesn't pull me, infact he is rather well behaved when walking. If we pass some little kids and they come up to him he starts wagging his tail and licks their hands. He doesn't jump up which is another bonus. When he sees little kids running around he gets a bit excited in wanting to join them and play.

"In a year or two you'll get to play with kids." He lets out a happy bark in response.

We get back home and I'm bored again, but at least I can sleep. That takes care of an hour or two. When I wake back up I have to go to the bathroom-every time- and then it's time for lunch. Zhane makes grilled cheese-this kid lives on the basics- and tomato soup.

"So have you guys thought of any names?"

"We haven't really discussed it."

He gives me a look, "Chris, you're six months and two weeks pregnant, shouldn't you guys _start_ discussing it?"

I take a bite of the grilled cheese and nod my head, swallowing I answer "Yeah we should"

We eat the rest of our meal in silence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Wesker stops by a couple days later I tell him that we should start looking for things for the house.

"Like what?"

Both of my eyebrows shoot up. "I understand that you might not need the necessities but we have to pretend we are normal. Which means we are going to need a bed, fridge, table and chairs. A lot of things."

He stands there starting at me, after a few seconds he gives me an answer "Isn't your sister supposed to be coming around again? I thought she said that we don't have everything for the kids."

"She is, for the _kids_, I'm talking about us."

He sighs quietly but I catch it, " Fine, we will go when she comes alright?" He doesn't wait for my answer but proceeds to the kitchen. I just roll over and face the TV again.

After a minute or two of flipping through the channels _twice_I get up off the couch and I cringe at the fact that I have to place a hand on my back. When I get in there he is sitting down at the island and eating a sandwich. I slowly sit down on the stool next to him, and wait for him to acknowledge me. He takes another bite and chews slowly before he turns to face me with a slight tilt to his head and a raised eyebrow.

"We don't have any names for the kids yet, we don't even have any ideas about names."

He turns back to eating his sandwich and I'm about to repeat my statement thinking he is ignoring me when he voices his opinion. "Nothing common."

I close my mouth and then open it agian "What?"

"Nothing common, Tom, Bill, Joe."

I quirk a brow and then a slight smirk appears, "You don't want to be even the slightest bit normal do you? You wouldn't settle for a common blue theme, the house is huge, and now the names can't be common."

"Christopher I am not having my sons be named with common names, There is already plenty of Toms and Bill's." He takes a bite and chews.

"Fine, do you have any other specifications on the names?"

He smirks "No."

I nod my head "OK, you still need to look for names as well then."

With that I get up from the chair and head back to the couch.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A few days later Claire is back and Wesker happened to be there at the time so we all left to go to another store. When we got there it was a little crowded but not that bad. We had gotten some clothing -a few onesies and some outfits- diapers and bottles were a must as well as wipes. Claire also said we would need bath stuff so we got some shampoo and conditioner as well as some baby rags.

"You are going to have to get formula, unless you think you can breastfeed?" She tries to look serious but I can see the smile trying to bust it's way through.

I roll my eyes, "Ha ha, formula it is." She lets out a laugh as well.

By the time we are done we've spent almost two hours inside and a couple hundred bucks. We pack what can into the car but we have to stop back at the house to unload and then we head off to a Bed Bath and Beyond store.

When we get inside Wesker looks uncomfortable and when I sniff I understand why. Claire gives us weird looks.

"Our noses are extremely sensitive." She makes an 'oh' face and nods her head.

"Well suck it up boys becuase we need to shop." She smiles and then drags us off to the bedding area.

"Oh look at this one." She flops backwards on to the bed with her arms spread.

"It's flowers Claire" Wesker replies dryly.

"Sure but it's comfortable."

"Claire no flowers" I reply.

"Alright then... how about this one?" She points to a simple blue one.

Before Wesker can give a rude remark I intervene, "Claire I don't think he likes blue."

She nods her head and then walks off a little bit more and we follow slowly after her. "Here then how about black?"

I chance a look at him and his black apparel stands out. "Sure why not, he'll blend right in." I smirk and Claire giggles.

He just sighs and shakes his head, "Children, I'm stuck with children." He mutters.

"So how do we get this?" I ask her. She looks around before heading off and then returning with clear plastic case containing a black bed set.

Looking around, she hands it to me, "We forgot to grab a cart, be right back." She takes off and comes back with a cart I place the case inside.

"Do you guys have a bed?"

I shake my head.

"What about the one from your apartment?"

"I had that the day I moved_ into _the apartment."

She nods her head and sighs "Chris you are lucky to have me so I can help you with this."

I chuckle "So very lucky."

Wesker just sighs "Alright this is all well and fun or whatever but can we continue on with our previous goal."

I roll my eyes "Alright lets go. What is next on the list?"

"Umm.... you guys need a fridge but I don't think we can get one here so then towels and pillows."

"Non-scented." His voice is level

"Excuse me?" She asks him, I answer her instead.

"We need non-scented towles, our nose's" She nods again.

"This way" With that we head off to get some plain white towels, and then some cotton pillows.

When we pass the lotion aisle Claire drags me down it telling Wesker to watch the cart. I try to not smell through my nose that much when she hands me a bottle of lotion.

I raise an eyebrow and give her a questioning look, "Why do I need this?"

"For sex." She says it in a simple voice, like it's a normal topic in conversation.

I on the other hands don't think so, my eyes go huge and my face gains a shocked expression. I glance around and thankfully no one is around.

"_Claire_" I hiss at her, she just shrugs her shoulders.

"Listen Chris I'm not naive, I know about sex and I have had health class." I give her a pointed look.

"I don't want to hear that, you're my baby sister."

She smirks, "He thinks it's funny."

I'm about to ask her what she means, instead I turn around and can see Wesker down the aisle head lowered and his frame is shaking slightly. I let at 'hmpf' before I walk back down the aisle and to the cart. I growl under my breath at him when Claire reaches the cart, thankfully she had left the lotion back there.

"Are we done now?"

She bites her lower lip, "You guys still need a bed."

My grip on the cart tightens, "I meant is there anything else we can get _here_?"

"No I don't think so."

I nod my head, "Then let's buy this stuff and be done with it alright." I start walking to the check-out and they follow me.

We get the things and then load up the car we head back home un-load and then once again get back in the car. This time we head to Sears. We find a bed- king sized- and a little kitchen table that seats four, as well as a white fridge.

"Do you guys have a washer and a dryer?" She stops me as we pass them.

"No"

"Well then here" she waves her hands at them.

We pick out a black front loader and then we ask to have them delivered to Canada.

"I guess we could do that, but it is going to cost extra."

"Money is not a problem." Wesker tells the man. Claire pokes me on the shoulder and then whispers in my ear.

"Where does he get all this money from?"

I look at her and shrug, "When I asked him he told me 'Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to Christopher'"

She nods her head makes on 'oh' look. When I turn back to Wesker he is facing us and has a raised eyebrow.

"Are you two finished?" We nod our heads and he starts walking out we follow after him.

This time when we get back to Zhane's we stay there for a little bit. I make us lunch and Claire takes off after that.

"Thanks for helping out." I give her a hug good-bye and she drives off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next week I get a message saying that the stuff is going to be delivered tomorrow. I tell Wesker when he comes in that we are going to have head over there to get the stuff inside. I pack up the car with the items we have already bought and we head over there. Leaving late at night isn't so bad, Wesker is a better driver at night and by the time we get there we only have to wait a couple hours and the stuff arrives. The people bring the things inside the house and they get the fridge in the kitchen. They leave the bed in the living room and the other stuff in there as well, Wesker pays them and they leave.

We move the washer and dryer to another room right now. Wesker gets the bed stuff up the stairs on his own and I bring up the blankets and pillows. He has it set-up before I get there so I open the plastic case and take out the sheets and blankets putting them on the bed I then place the pillows on as well. After that I go back down stairs and bring up the diapers and the wipes placing them under the changing tables. I place the clothing in the dressers and bring the baby shampoo and conditioner into the bathroom. After we have everything set up we head back to Zhane's.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**This is the end of chapter eleven I hope you guys liked it. I had a little trouble writing this chapter but I hope that doesn't show.**

**Thank you for the reviews, and please keep them coming. lol **


	12. Wesker Redfield, Redfield Wesker?

**Here is chapter 12 enjoy.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom owns everything except plot, Zhane, and the babies. I, Robot belongs to someone else but I don't know who.**

**Answering a question from Hina-86: I haven't really thought about where he goes, I mainly figured he was off experimenting in his labs.**

**And another note I'd like to thank all those who offered names, I tried to include some of them when they are trying to think of names.**

**Dray-kun**

**Hina-86**

**Zombiegirl2007**

**ReidMorgan**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wesker-Redfield Redfield-Wesker?

When I take Polar Bear for a walk I notice that not as many kids are around and that the air has gotten a slight chillier. When I pass a school on my way home the kids are out and the sign says 'Welcome back kids, get ready for a brand new year'.

'That's where all the kids have gone.'

**'Do you know where your kids are going?'**

'I'm pretty sure we have to hire a tutor.'

**'Are they always going to be home-schooled?'**

'I don't really know. When they are older and they understand that they have to be careful, is probably when they can go to a public school.'

I.S. remains quite and I finish up my walk. When I get back to Zhane's he is in the living room watching TV and eating ice cream. I roll my eyes and walk past him to get myself something to eat. I grab an apple and bite in, I walk back out to the living room and I sit on a chair.

" What are you watching?"

" I think it's I, Robot" I nod my head and watch the movie with him.

A little more the half way through the movie the phone starts to ring, once, twice in the middle of it's third ring Zhane answers it. Talking a little then hanging up he comes back and sits down.

" Who was that?"

" Just some sales call."

I nod my head and we finish up the film. I stand up and stretch then head to the bathroom. When I come back out I head to my room and sit down to read one of the books I had bought awhile ago, but then I notice some new books, a baby naming one and book on twins. Thanks Claire, I grab the twin one and start to read.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A couple hours later and it's night time, I had read almost all of the books when I got bored with one I moved to the other one. I stand up and go to the bathroom before heading downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What are making tonight?" I ask him, he picks up a frozen pizza.

"Cheese pizza." I nod and then head out back with P.B. I throw his toy around a couple times and he brings it back. I sit down on one of the chairs and just look around me.

A bit later when the pizza is done Zhane comes out with a couple of pieces and we eat outside.

"You know I'm getting closer, coming up on seven months and two weeks."

Zhane nods his head, "Yeah I know, I have to get the supplies for the C-section."

"How are you going to get that stuff?"

"I don't really know, I'll have to talk to my friend. Maybe I can get a room from him and then we just do it there."

I shake my head "I can't go any where and do this."

"I understand that but how are we supposed to do it here? I'm not even sure I'll be able to cut your stomach considering the virus."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Maybe Wesker can do it, you just walk him through it."

"Chris I don't really know how to do this."

I give him a look, "Yes well I'm thinking you are just going to have do the surgery and get the babies out and within seconds my body will start to heal itself."

He nods his head, "Asking Wesker is a good idea though, he would probably know what to do."

We finish up our pizza and then head inside ready to turn in for the night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day I wake up shower go to the bathroom and then head downstairs for breakfast, pancakes. I eat quietly and then give P.B. some dog food after he is done eating I let him out side. When he is done with that we head out for our walk. There isn't that many people out considering that it's rather early and when we get back home the sun is a little brighter. I head to the kitchen and grab an apple, I then get on the computer and look up baby names.

I find a whole bunch that I think are neat like, Drake, Flint, Jace, or Dominik; I like that one or Dresdin. Zhane walks in and looks over my shoulder.

" Those are neat."

I nod my head " Wesker doesn't want common names, I don't think he wants to be as discreet as he says. He buys a huge house, and the names."

"Yeah I can see that but I also think he just may be excited about having kids, and he is the kind of guy that won't settle for nothing less then best."

I nod my head "Yeah that is probably it." I get back to looking for unique names. Zhane grabs an apple and then says he is heading out for more food. I just nod my head and continue my search.

Ten minutes later I have to get up to go to the bathroom and when I get back Wesker is sitting in my previous spot except he isn't looking at the computer.

His face spreads into an evil grin as he slowly gets up from his spot on the chair.

"Christopher."

Stupid virus, and I can't even get away fast enough because I'm pregnant. Within seconds he has me pinned to the counter.

"OW! My back." I grimace trying to push him away. He steps away but grabs my hand and drags me to the couch.

"Wesker... we have... to find names... for the kids." I tell him, in between breaths since he is sucking on my neck.

"Later" He mutters trying to capture my lips.

"No, we can't." I try to push against his chest, he is on top of me between my legs. he slides a hand from my knee down my leg.

"And why is that Christopher?"

"Be-because, I'm se-seven months pregnant. You can force me to go into early labour." He chuckles.

"I highly doubt that." Before I can say anything more he leans down and sticks his tongue in my mouth.

Trying to resist is really hard, his hands are sliding up my sides and it just feels so good. My fingers have wound themselves in his hair and I'm pulling him closer. With that he runs his hands back down and then to my pants. I slide off his jacket, and try to get his shirt off I get to his arms and we have to stop kissing while I pull it off. Once we are clear of the shirt he leans back down and we start to kiss again. He starts to un-button my pants when I shoot a hand out.

"No, we are not going all the way." He growls some what but he stops.

"Chris... _dear" _He lets out a little laugh "You can't just stop in the middle like that."

I knit my brows together "And why not? I don't want to have sex alright?" I go to shove him off when he kisses me softly.

"Alright, I'm sorry we'll stick to kissing?" He asks the last part with another little kiss.

"OK but if you start trying to go further we're done." He nods his head.

"I promise" I know though that he is lying, I know that as soon as we start kissing again he will try the same thing.

The reason I let him continue is because I liked it, and I felt better about looking the way I did when he started kissing me and touching me. So I pulled him back down and we continued kissing. I had one hand in his hair and the other on his shoulder, he had both of his braced on either side of my head so he wasn't completely laying on top of me. Things we fine until he started slowly grinding against me, I kept wanting to buck in to him in response but I was able to control myself-barely-. He moved to my neck and started sucking on it while still grinding his hips.

"We-Wes-Wesker." I place my hands on his shoulders trying to push him off.

"What?" He groans out, he sits up on his knees and crosses his arms.

"Look! Just with that you have caused me to go another two weeks. I'm eight months pregnant, I don't want to go into labor."

He stares down at my stomach and up to me. He remains silent but I can tell he is thinking, and it must of hit him because all of a sudden his expression is changing and he looks sad.

"What about me? I feel so un-loved you never want to kiss me or just hang around me. Always telling me to get lost, it hurts." He leans down so his head is resting on my shoulder.

I place a hand on top of his head, "Albert, that is a pathetic attempt at trying to get me to sleep with you."

He makes a noise, "I'm telling the truth."

"No you're not, you are trying to make me feel bad so I will sleep with you."

He is quite for a moment but then I can feel him smirking into my shoulder. "Alright you caught me, but what really gave me away?" He sits back up.

"You wouldn't pout about that in general."

"I suppose you're right." He gets up off the couch and offers me a hand I accept it, he pulls me up into another kiss.

I go to shove him off but it only throws me off balance, I wave my arms trying to stay up right when he places his hands on my hips and stops me from falling.

I turn my face, "You have to stop." He lets me go, grabbing his shirt and sun glasses he leaves the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Zhane comes back I had been startled awake from my bed. When I come down to help him put the food away he gives me a curious look.

"Yes?" I ask him, grabbing the cereal and putting it in the cabinet.

"Why are the couch cushions off the couch?"

I blink at him and then purse my lips. "Wesker."

"Yeah I sort of figured, he left this behind." He holds up his jacket, and then looks down at my stomach. "You guys didn't go all the way did you? Not on my _couch_" he has a disgusted look on his face.

I roll my eyes "No I have more control then that."

"You look bigger."

I don't answer him right away instead I grab the cheese and milk placing it in the fridge.

"Are you eight months pregnant now?"

"Yes"

He sighs "Chris you can't do that, you are getting too close to the due date. I don't have anything to get them out yet."

I rub my hands down my face and take a deep breath, "I know, that is what I told him."

He just nods his head and then we finish putting the food away. Only for him to grab out the food to make sandwiches.

After lunch I take P.B. for another walk, mostly because I'm bored and there isn't much to do at the house. We go past the park and some of the littler kids are out and they get all happy when they see him. We walk through a trail for awhile before heading back home. When I get inside Zhane is talking on the phone.

"Oh yeah he just walked in, do you want me to get him?"

There is a reply from the other end, Zhane nods his head.

"Alright then I'll tell him bye."

He hangs up and then looks to me "That was Claire she wanted me to tell you that she has thought of some baby names and is going to come over tomorrow to share. She said that she had to go though and couldn't talk for very long but she loves ya and goodbye."

I nod my head, "She has thought of baby names?"

"Yeah, she told me to find some as well so I did. We can't share until tomorrow though."

I sigh, "Alright then, I'm going to go upstairs look through that baby name book she got me. If Wesker stops by again tell him to see me."

He nods his head and I head upstairs to my room. I grab the baby name book and then I sit down on my bed and get to reading. After a bit of time Zhane calls me down for dinner. I push myself off the bed and head to the bathroom, then I head downstairs to the kitchen. When I ease myself down on to the chair I let out a sigh of relief, my feet were killing me. He grabs a bowl and then pours some food into it and grabs another bowl does the same thing, placing one in front of me and then grabbing two cups he pours us some milk again placing one in front of me and the other in his spot.

I stick my spoon in to the bowl and lift some up "Is this Mac'n'Cheese?"

He takes a bite and looks up at me chewing before he answers "Yes"

I nod my head and then take a bite myself, it's not that bad. We finish our meal in silence and I help him do the dishes even though he said he had it, he always makes our meals. After that is done I head into bed early leaving him on the couch watching another movie.

" 'Night"

" 'Night"

I slowly make my way to my room stopping in the bathroom to brush my teeth and go to the bathroom, and then again heading to my room. I lay down on the bed and as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm fast asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I wake up to P.B. licking my face and whining, I sigh and push myself in to a sitting position and then grabbing the head board I pull myself off the bed. P.B is on the floor and barking what seems to be encouragement. I get off the bed and head down the hallway stopping in the bathroom to go myself and then I head downstairs, through the living room and then into the kitchen all the way to the back door, opening it and letting him out. I walk to the coffee maker and put some on, waiting for it to get done I head to the front door and grab the newspaper I bring it in and set it on the kitchen counter.

Before I can sit down Polar Bear is barking at the back door and I let him in, pour him some dog food and give him some water. I sit down and start reading the newspaper when a tired and wild-haired Zhane walks through the door.

"What are you doing up this early?" He heads over to the coffee maker ready to pour it out when he notices that it is new. He nods his head and then sits down next to me.

"P.B. woke me up."

"Mm" is all I get in response as he lays his head down on his forearms that are crossed on the table.

P.B. finishes his meal and then starts to jump up on Zhane's legs, he pushes back his chair and then P.B. leaps up and sits up on his lap laying his head down on the table and stopping Zhane from doing so. A few minutes pass and I stand up getting two cups of coffee I pour some sugar and cream into mine.

"What do you want in yours?"

"Two sugar's one cream." I nod my head and then add that amount to his cup setting it down before him I take mine and sit down as well taking a sip.

He takes a sip as well and then petting P.B. he stands up slowly giving Polar Bear time to jump off, he heads to the fridge and pulls out some eggs and bacon.

"How do you want your eggs?"

"What can you do?"

He laughs "Good question, I can make them scrambled or sunny-side up."

I smile "Sunny-side up."

He nods his head and takes out two eggs cracking them he places them on the pan starting the stove. He then takes out the toaster-the four slot toaster- and places four pieces of bread into it and pulling down the tab. He then takes out another pan setting it on the stove as well he places the bacon on it. In ten or so minutes the food is ready and he places it on a plate and then hands it to me, he places two eggs on the pan for him and starts to scramble them. He takes a sip of his coffee and within a few minutes his eggs are ready and he slides them on a plate with some bacon. He sits down and we eat together.

After we are done I help him clean the dishes again and then I head out for my morning walk with P.B. When we come back Zhane has taken a shower and changed and sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. I head upstairs and to my room, I grab a change of cloths and then back to the bathroom. I hop in and take a shower. Ten minutes later I'm back out again and I get dressed in a blue tee-shirt and some khaki shorts. I make my way downstairs and notice that she should be here pretty soon.

"Hey did Wesker ever stop by yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah I told him you wanted to talk but he said he had to go so I told him that he needed to find some names, he said... well he didn't really say anything he just nodded his head and then left."

"Oh OK then." I nod my head.

I'm about to head to the kitchen to let out P.B. again when there is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Zhane offers as he stands up, I head to the kitchen and let out P.B. and when I come back Claire is standing there.

"Hi" she say and then comes and gives me a hug.

"Hey, so I heard you thought of some names for my kids."

She smiles "Yes I have, is Wesker here?"

"He should be coming soon." She nods her head and I offer her a chair, "Would you like to sit down?"

She just nods her head and then sits down on the couch. I follow her in to the living room and sit down in the chair across from her, Zhane sits on the couch.

After a few seconds of silence Claire breaks it "So have you got everything set up there?"

"Pretty much, the furniture is all there and the bed is set up, the fridge still needs to be hooked up and I think we are going to move the washer and dryer after the kids are born."

She nods her head and then places her hands in her lap, she looks around the room when a sudden sound comes from the kitchen.

"Oh that's P.B." I attempt to lift myself off the chair when Claire stands up.

"I'll get him." She heads off to the kitchen and within seconds P.B. comes running through the kitchen and jumps up on to the couch. Claire walks in more calmly and sits down on the other side of him.

"Oh I almost forgot" She reaches into her purse and pulls out the same lotion from the store. "Here"

"_Claire_" I hiss but before I can get another word out Wesker walks through the door.

He quirks an eyebrow at the sight before him, "Did I miss something?" He asks dryly and then sits down in the only other available seat.

"No I just got Ch-" I throw a pillow at her, she bites her bottom lip but doesn't say any thing more.

"What ever. Are we going to do this?"

Taking advantage of the changed topic "Yes, we should. Who wants to go first?"

Claire shoots her hand up "Me." I roll my eyes good naturedly

"Alright go."

"Alright so I was thinking twins" at this Wesker makes a noise sort of akin to a 'duh' sound "And matching names how about Aiden and Caden?" (A/N: Thank you Dray-kun)

After a few seconds of silence she continues "Alright I have others, how about Harley?"

"My son is not going to be named after a motorcycle" Wesker responds.

"OK... then Pascal" at the blank stares she shakes her head "Khole, spelled K-H-O-L-E"

I nod my head "That sounds cool" She smiles

"I got one more, Ryder which can be spelled a couple different ways R-Y-D-E-R or R-H-Y-D-E-R"

"Some of those aren't bad, any body else?" Wesker sounds bored.

I sigh and shake my head "I'll go." They all nod their heads.

"OK so I know how you wanted unique names so here is what I found, Flint"

Zhane snorts I give him a semi-glare.

"Christopher why would you want one of your sons named after a stone?"

"Jeez Wesker it's hard to find unique names. How about Forest (A/N: thank you Zombiegirl2007) then?"

"Wasn't he your buddy that got killed?" Wesker snipes.

Claire glares at him and I cleanch my fists, "Yes, he was."

"How very sentimental, any more?"

I take in a deep breath "I really liked the names Dresdin and Dominik spelled with a 'K'"

He nods his head, "And what about you Zhane, do you have any names you'd like to offer?"

He gulps "Yes, Curran (A/N: thank you ReidMorgan) or Kendrick. I also thought on short notice Chris Jr." (A/N: thank you Hina-86) Wesker makes a snorting noise at that one "Or Ashton"

Claire nods her head, I do too.

"Some of those weren't so bad" I tell him.

"Sure they were." Wesker answers sarcastically.

I roll my eyes "You are being a prick, let's hear your _wonderful _ideas then."

He smirks " I'd _love _to share. Valen"

"Sounds like a bird" Zhane whispers, I try to hold in a laugh Claire looks at me funny.

"Phoenix or William" (A/N: thank you Zombiegirl2007)

I raise an eyebrow this time " Isn't that _your _friend?"

He turns to face me, I can't tell if he is upset because his eyes are hidden behind his glasses, but I do see that his hands are folded in his lap and they have just tightened.

"Yes Christopher." His voice betrays no emotion.

I nod my head "Alright, any more or is that it?"

"Dimitri, I kind of like that one"

There is still tension in the room Claire decides to break it, "Well hey Chris didn't you say that you liked Dresdin or Dominik?"

I nod my head.

"And Wesker said he liked the name Dimitri."

I nod my head again-slowly- not sure where this is going.

She rolls her eyes in a little-sister-thinks-big-brother-is-acting-rather-slow-right-now kind of way. "Well parents will go with names that start with the same letter as well with twins. Dominik and Dimitri or Dresdin and Dimitiri" She has a smile on her face.

"Well if we do decide to go with those names Dimitri will go to the older one."

"Why?"

He turns to look at me again "Because I said so."

"Fine what ever I'm not going to argue about names. What about middle names?"

We sit there for a few minutes before Zhane lights up and snaps his fingers, "What about family?"

I give him a confused look and turn to Claire to see the same thing, Wesker has turned his attention to him.

He takes in a big breath "What I meant was like you know Claire's name, turn it to Clarence"

She smiles "Spikey doesn't have a bad idea."

"For the last time my name is Zhane" She mocks him as he says it, I laugh.

"That isn't such a bad idea though Dominik Clarence, has a ring to it."

"Why don't you go with Dimitri Clarence?" She asks. I look to Wesker.

"Fine and then Alexander for Dominik?"

(A/N: Clarence and Alexander came from Zombiegirl2007)

" That was your brother right?" I ask him.

He just nods his head. "So then those are the name's going on the birth certificates?"

I nod my head "Wait though, What about last names?"

He smirks "We aren't married, they will just take them both won't they?"

I sit there thinking, "So our sons are going to be named Dimitri Clarence and Dominik Alexander Wesker-Redfield or Redfield-Wesker?"

"Usually the one who gave birth,their names are first."

"Not all the time."

He sighs "Alright then let me put it this way, if we _were_ to get married who would the bride be?"

"What if I asked you first?"

"I would decline."

"And then what turn around and ask _me_?"

He shrugs.

"I would too decline."

Zhane sighs and then stands up placing his hands in a calm down gesture "Obviously you guys aren't getting married. And if you really want Chris, you could have your name first and his second, I'm the one that has to sign the birth certificate."

I look over at Wesker who is staring at Zhane. "What sounds better?"

"I don't think it really matters, either way both your names are going to be on the birth certificate. Chris yours will be in the mother section and Wesker in the father section." She says waving her hand when she comes to the mother and father part.

I take in a deep breath nad then let it out slowly, "Redfield-Wesker it is"

Wesker turns to face me and he has a fake smile on his face "If that's what you want _dear_"

"Screw you."

"That's how you got pregnant."

I clench my fists and Claire places a hand on my shoulder.

"Cool it boys." The tone of her voice leaves no room for discussion.

The tension in the room has returned as Wesker and I glare-I'm assuming he is glaring- at one another.

"How about some lunch?" Zhane claps his hands together. "I'm hungry" He starts heading towards the kitchen, but stops in the doorway.

"Come on Chris, be the better man walk away." Claire stands up and pulls lightly on my arm, I get up slowly.

"That doesn't make him better it makes him a coward, running away." I stop in my tracks, but I refuse to hit him that's what he wants, so I keep on walking and Zhane walks the rest of the way into the kitchen.

"He is such a prick, why is he being so moody all of a sudden?" Claire asks when we get settled around the table.

"He has always been that way." I reply with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You don't seem that upset about it."

I take in a breath and think over my words, then I release the breath. "I really wouldn't want him to change, you know what I mean? Even in S.T.A.R.S he was sort of a prick."

She nods her head "I think I understand. It's like in some weird kind of way you love that about him or whatever, maybe it's Stockholm syndrome."

I give a throaty chuckle "Claire, he isn't holding me hostage." She smiles and then shrugs her shoulders.

"Alright do you guys want quick and simple or slow and not-so-simple?" Zhane asks us.

"Basically you are asking if we want peanut butter and jelly or what... Mac'n'cheese?"

He nods his head with a crooked smile.

I look to Claire "PB and J is fine" He nods his head and then takes out the required supplies.

I stand up from the table and Claire looks at me "Bathroom" I say pointing my thumb behind me, she nods her head.

When I walk through the doorway I stop, Wesker is still here sitting on the chair but now P.B. is sitting in his lap and he is petting him. I smile slightly and then almost burst out laughing remembering when Claire had pet him she had white fur balls all over she had been wearing light colors and the color wasn't as noticeable but Wesker, he wears all black.

"What do you find so funny Christopher?" I tense up and then relax again walking further into the living room and walking behind his chair petting P.B. as well.

"Nothing." I give him one last rub before heading back up to the bathroom, I stop and turn to face him slightly "Are you staying for lunch?"

"Peanut butter and jelly, no thanks" He makes no move to get up.

"Are you just going to sit there then?"

No answer and I can't wait for very long-have to pee really bad- so I finish walking up the stairs and then into the bathroom. When I come back down he isn't in the living room. Walking into the kitchen I see him eating a different kind of sandwich, Claire looks up at him every once in awhile and Zhane is eating his sandwich and typing on the computer. I sit down at the table where a sandwich is on a plate and I start eating as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Alright that is the end of chapter 12. I had fun writing this chapter and again I would like to thank all those who gave me ideas for names. I would also like to say that the next chapter might be the last and then I'll write an epilogue. Umm so yeah that's pretty much it.**

**Please Review :)**


	13. They're Here

**This is going to be the last chapter and then an epilouge. **

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but plot, Zhane , and the babies. All else belongs to Capcom.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They're Here

It's been around two weeks since we have finalized on the boys names. I'm a little more stressed now with the due date looming closer and closer. Even Wesker seems to be on edge, sticking closer and not leaving as often. When I pull myself from bed and head downstaris I see him sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

**'He pulls off the whole dad look'**

'I know, it's kind of weird.'

I.S. shrugs my shoulders. I walk over to the coffee pot and go to pour myself some coffee.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

I turn to face him and he isn't even looking up from his paper.

" I'm tired, and bored. I can't go out for a freaking walk, I feel like a whale and now you are going to deny me some freaking coffee?" I manage to hold back some tears but a sniffle escapes.

He lowers the corner edge of the paper and I notice that he isn't wearing his glasses. He doesn't say anything just gives me curious look.

I roll my eyes at him and then waddle my way to a chair, I sit down and stare at the newspaper. After a few minutes he sighs folding up the paper and placing it on the table he looks at me.

" Yes?"

"Why do you sound stressed? I'm the one carrying TWINS!" I yell at him, he doesn't even bat an eye.

"Are you hungry?" He says it in a more calmer tone.

"Don't patronize me." He closes his eyes and then rubs the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb,

"I'm not, I just wanted to know if you were hungry."

I place my arms on the table and attempt to lay down on them, I can't get all the way down so I just lean on them. "Yes" I mumble out.

He nods his head and then stands up, "ZHANE" He doesn't really yell but more of a loud voice that carries through out the house.

A second later he comes down tooth brush in hand, hair all over the place and looking slightly panicked. " It's time?" He looks at me and then raises an eyebrow at Wesker.

"No, he's hungry." With that he sits back down picking up the newspaper and reading it once more.

I let out a breath " I didn't mean for you to call him."

"Isn't he the one that cooks?" He says boredly.

I attempt to kick him under the table but my legs don't reach since I can't pull my chair in all the way.

" I'll be right back." Zhane says as he leaves the room. I just nod my head.

"That was rude. And we need to talk."

He sighs, and once again folds the paper. "What about?"

" The C-section."

He stares at me waiting for me to continue. " _Where_ are we going to do it? _How_ are we going to do it? And _when_ are we going to do it?"

" I thought you wanted it here?"

"I do, but Zhane doesn't know how to get the stuff, and because of the virus he isn't even sure he'll be able to do it."

He swipes his tongue across his lips, "You are two weeks away, shouldn't this have been discussed a little bit sooner?" I can tell he isn't happy about this, he doesn't even try to hide it.

" It's to late to scold me now. Do you have any suggestions, I thought maybe having you do it would be better."

"Why?"

I shrug "Because I figured you would know what would cut through or even how to cut through. Well is that even going to be a problem?"

" Yes, it probably will be a problem."

I groan " Then help me out here."

"Chris I've never done this before."

I tap my fingers on the table top, " You're supposed to help me out, not make me more scared."

I folds his hands on the table, there is a moment of silence. " A scapel"

I give him a confused look " What?"

He takes in a breath " A scapel might be all we need, I might be able to use enough force in order to peirce the skin."

I nod my head, "Is that safe?"

" If you want safe and right you need to go to a hospital" He snaps, and then in a lighter tone " The best I can offer is the scapel option, Anything else and a major organ might get damaged or the kids." His hands flex a couple of times, they make a squeeking sound because of the gloves.

"I'm sorry."

He just nods his head.

" What about blood and the other things for the babies?"

" I don't know if you will bleed that much, I'll have to work fast in getting the kids out before your body starts to repair it self."

I try to give him a look that says I feel better and I'm more ok about this whole thing, but I think it worked.

" Listen, before docters and technology women had kids with a lot less." He tries to sound comforting but I don't think he knows how to, instead he sounds stuck-up but the way he says it,lightly,I can tell he is trying to be nice. It's a little awkward for the both of us.

I give him a crooked grin " Yeah but the mothers didn't always survive."

He rolls his eyes and smirks, " Yes well they weren't as stubborn as you, and I highly doubt that this will kill you. I've survived worse ordeals, opening up your stomach is alot safer."

I nod my head and smirk as well.

Zhane comes down then and looks more composed with his hair combed, dressed and no tooth paste in his mouth.

"What do you want to eat?"

I look around the kitchen, "Cereal is fine." He nods his head and then takes out a bowl and the milk as well as the cereal, he pours it into a bowl and then the milk grabbing a spoon on his way to the table he puts it down in front of me.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome." He then grabs another bowl and pours cereal into that with milk grabbing a spoon as he sits down in the other chair.

" Have you asked him about it?"

I nod my head "Just did, he said that he could probably do it with a scaple."

Zhane nods his head " Just a scaple?"

Wesker answers " Yes just a scaple, with my strenght I should be able to do it."

"Oh, where are you going to do it?" He takes a bite of his cereal.

I glance between him and Wesker before taking a bite of my cereal, " Definatly not the basement"

" Fine, then where?" Zhane smirks taking another bite.

" What about the living room?" Wesker offers.

" Why there?" I ask him.

" Where else are we going to do it? You can move the chairs and the couch to the side,lay some towles down and then you have a make-shift hospitial room"

I nod my head and then finish up my cereal. I get up and then place my bowl in the sink, Zhane finishes up as well and puts his bowl in the sink and we head to the living room to watch TV. There isn't much on but the news and cartoons. We settle on flipping through the channels once again when a searing pain hits me on the side.

"OW!"

Zhane jumps up, and I can hear the chair in the kitchen screeching as it's shoved back and the next second Wesker is standing in the doorway even P.B. has come running.

"What just happened?" Zhane gives me a worried look.

"One of them just kicked me in the side." I lift my shirt up and see a slight bruise forming. " Of course they can leave marks"

"So you're ok then... right?" Zhane still looks worried, I nod my head.

"Yeah I'm fine." With that we get back to watching the TV and Wesker goes back into the kitchen. P.B. jumps up on to the couch and nuzzles my hand, I pet him and he gives me a lick.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Around lunch time the same thing happens, one of them kicks me in the side.

"What the heck?"

" Does anything feel broken?"

I give him a weird look "How the heck should I know?"

Zhane sighs " You can breath alright right?"

I nod my head, "Why?"

"I was just making sure they didn't bust a rib causing it to puncture a lung"

I rub my newly kicked side, "No nothing's broken. Are these guys ready to come out? They aren't going to try and burst out of me are they?" I shrugs his shoulders.

"Is that possiable?"

"I don't know, but that's what it kind of feels like." He nods his head.

"I'm going to go see my friend, get a new scapel and some pain-killers" I nod my head.

He leaves the kitchen and then heads outside and to his friend. I pull myself out of the chair and waddle to the cabinet pulling out a ziplock bag I then head to the frigde opening the freezer I put some ice in the bag and then close it. I make my way to the living room and slowly lean back on to the couch, when I get settled I place the bag on my sore side.

"You guys need to be gentle, you are going to hurt me." I rub my stomach with my other hand and then grab the remote flipping on the TV I settle for a CSI show.

A little bit later he returns with his supplies.

"Any more kicks?"

"No"

"Thats good, has Wesker come back?"

I shake my head. "Did he say where he was going?"

"No, but he said he wouldn't be too long."

I nod my head and then turn my attention back to the televison.

He heads to kitchen and then opens up a drawer, " I'm putting the pain-killers in here, I don't advise using them right now though."

"OK"

He comes back and I notice that he the scaple which is wraped in a little sleeve thing (A/N: I don't know if that makes sense.) "Where are you going to put that?"

"I don't know, in here maybe." He looks around the room and then purses his lips.

" On top of the TV?" He turns to look at it.

" No, I have an end table in the basement I'll bring that up and then just leave it against the wall and put it there" He gives me the scapel to hold as he heads downstaris.

I can hear stuff being moved around and I'm pretty sure he sneezed a couple of times, and then the soft thud of steps, one by one, coming up the staris and then he comes out holding a small wooden table. He places it against the wall, out of reach from accidental bumps, I hand him the scaple and he sets it on top of it.

"You know what take this again, I'm going to dust this thing off" He hands me the scapel again and then into the kitchen, he grabs some paper towles and wets them. Coming back he wipes the whole thing down I give him the scaple again and he puts it down.

He stands up and heads back to the kitchen throwing the paper towles away, he washes his hands and comes back, sitting next to me on the couch.

"What are you watching?"

" It's a CSI marathon."

He nods his head "That's a good show."

"Yeah I like it too."

We sit and watch it for the rest of the after noon, only getting up to go to the bathroom and eat lunch.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After the marathon is over it's about time to go to bed so I push myself off the couch-with a little help from Zhane- and I slowly mke my way upstaris, stopping by the bathroom first and then heading to my room. When I get in there I sit down on the bed first and then bring one leg over on to the bed, lower myself down and then bring the other leg up as well. When I finaly get settled I'm able to relax and go to sleep, thankfully they don't kick in the middle of the night.

The next morning I wake up to the smell of coffee and happy barking puppy. I groan when I try to move over, after a second I brace myself and then pull myself out of bed. I head to the stairs, at a pace slower than a snails. When I get down the staris and in to the kitchen I see a weird sight, the music is on low and Zhane and P.B. seem to be dancing around.

"What are you two doing?"

Zhane stops immideatly and almost trips over P.B.

"Oh hey sorry did we wake you?" He bites on his lower lip.

I shake my head and smile " No"

He let's a little sigh of relife and then sits down at the table, I join him. A few minutes later Wesker comes in through the door and then into the kitchen. He has two bog carboard boxes.

"What's in there?"

He sets them down on the floor, "Carseats"

I take in a big breath " How could we forget to get those?" and then another question hits me and I give him confused look "How did you know to get those?"

Before He can answer Zhane asks another question "How come it took you all this time to find those?"

He looks between the both of us, "First of all _I _ didn't forget, second, I saw strollers-which is another thing I got- and then a women was taking a carseat out of the car. And to answer your last question, "I couldn't find a place at first and then I had to rent a car."

We nod our heads in unison. We sit there in silence when Polar Bear breaks the tenstion by running around and then trying to jump up on Wesker.

"Does your dog need to go out?"

I shrug my shoulder and then look to Zhane.

"Oh no I don't think so, I let him out earlier." Wesker just quriks an eyebrow before grabbing the boxes and then heading back outside

"I need your keys"

Zhane stands up and then walks over to a drawer and opening it he pulls out my car keys and then hands them to Wesker. He leaves out the door and for another thirty minutes he stays out there. When he is done he comes back inside.

"Are you hungry?" Zhane asks me, I nod my head and he gets up . Grabbing the toaster from the cabinet he pulls it down and then heads to the bread cabinet grabbing the bagles out. "Apples and cinnamon?" (A/N: These are my favorite kind)

I nod my head "Sounds good." He places two bagels in the toaster and then sits back down. I stand up and head to the fridge grabbing out the cream cheese and bring it back over to the table.

In five or so minutes the the bagels pop up and Zhane stands up grabbing a plate for the both of us he brings them back grabbing two knives and then sets it down. He takes some cream cheese and spreads it over his bagels and I do too, when thats all done we start eating our I'm about two bites away from finishing my bagel one of them kicks me. I take in a sharp breath and drop the bagel, Zhane and Wesker both look at me.

"It wasn't as bad this time." I ground out rubbing my stomach.

"Wesker?" Zhane asks timidly, when he turns his attention to him he continues "Can the kids kick out of his stomach?"

"... What do you mean?"

I try to explan it " Can the kids kick so hard that they burst out?" He bringd his hand up to his face and then rubs the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know, it's a possiability. The G-virus could make them do it. They find a host get impregnanted and then the offspring kill the parent as they try to leave the body."

I'm still for a moment but then one of them kicks me again.

"SON OF A" I start coughing and pulling in air, as if I had just landed falt on my back and had the wind knocked out of me.

Zhane shoots a worried look at me and then at Wesker. " Should we do this now?"

"He's only eight months pregnant, just give it a couple more days." I glare at him.

"You are not waiting for these guys to bust their way out of me."

"No Christopher. Finish your breakfast."

I glare at him still but I pick up the last bites of my bagel and finish it. After breakfast is done we make our way to the living room-me and Zhane do- Wesker stays in the kitchen and makes himself something to eat. Zhane puts a movie on instead of watching whatever is on the TV. He puts on a movie called Signs (A/N: This was the first movie that popped into my head ) it isn't that bad. I fell asleep though before the movie was finished, didn't get to see the end of it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That is pretty much how the rest of the week went. I'd wake up get kicked, eat breakfast, watch a movie, maybe get kicked again, and then it would be time for lunch. After lunch is usually when Wesker would show up, he'd make a snide comment and then I would resist the urge to punch him in the face-sometimes- if I had a really bad morning I couldn't help it, and it made me feel better for the moment. After lunch I would head outside and play with Polar Bear for bit and then I would have to sit down, thankfully the kids seemed a bit more relaxed when I was out side and I haven't gotten kicked out there. When I was done out there I would come back in and go on the computer for a bit, just looking at diffirent things playing some games. I have noticed that when I play racing games the kids get excited as well and then they kick, so I have stuck to playing simple games.

Today is different though I can feel it, this morning I woke up becasue they had kicked me and I even puked up. When I got downstaris I wasn't hungry in fact I was dead tired so I laid down on the couch, not bothering to turn on the TV. I fell in to an un-easy sleep, I kept tossing- as much as one can while pregnant- and waking up. When Wesker came by he said I had some waht of a fever but that it wasn't so bad, Zhane placed a cool rag on my forehead.

When Wesker had walked past I had grabbed his arm, "I'm not going to lose the kids am I?"

He was quite for a bit, "I don't think so but I can't do the surgery now, you're sick. You are more prone top infection and the kids are as well."

"Even with the virus?"

He flexes his jaw, " Hosts are not supposed to survive this, because of the virus though your body is stonger and able to handle alot more."

"But the kids will be fine?"

He sighs "Christopher this better be the mood swings from being pregnant because normally you wouldn't give up this easily."

I clench my fists- tightneing the grip I still have on Wesker- "I'm not giving up I'm just facing facts."

"The facts, that fact is that yes right now you have a fever, that doesn't mean you are going to die." He sounds annoyed, yet I can tell he is trying to re-assure me as well.

I let go of my grip on his arm and he walks away, after that I fall back asleep and I don't wake up as often, the only time I do is when I have to go to the bathroom. When I get up for good it's the next day and I feel a whole lot better, my fever is done and the kids are relaxed. I'm able to eat something and hang out side for a bit.

Around lunch time I come back in and Zhane is makeing grilled cheese. I sit down at the table and he places one in front of me I start to eat it and dip it in the soup. When I have to go to the bathroom, so I stand up and head out of the kitchen when all of a sudden I get the urge tp puke. I lean over a bit when one of them kicks me but this time it's at my back and I hear a crack. I start to cough and I see blood.

"ZHANE!" He comes rushing over and he sees me.

"What's wrong?"

I.. think they... snapped... my...spine" I tell him in between coughs and gasping breaths.

"Shit, hang on" He pushes the couch and the chairs to the side and then runs up stairs when he comes back he has some towles and he lays them down on the floor. "Here" he says and walks me over. The reason I think I'm not dead with a cracked spine is becasue of the virus and it will heal once this is over with. He gets me down on the towels and then pain is searing through my body, I take a sharp breath in.

"Wesker should be here soon, do you want me to call Claire?"

I can't say anything but I manage a little nod, he rushes off to the kitchen and I can hear him dialing the number and then talking, he hangs up and comes back.

"I can't...even have... a .... normal... birth..heh..heh..." I try to lighten the mood, he manages a weak laugh.

"Claire said she was on her way." I nod my head.

"Argh" Oh those little buggers are trying to push their way out. "Hold on guys." I ground out between my teeth.

After six minutes of waiting- I know because he has a clock right above the kitchen door way that I never noticed until now- Wesker walks in and goes stock still when he sees me on the floor.

"What happened?"

"I think one of them kicked his back and broke his spine."

"Alright, well we should do this now then." To others it would sound un-caring and unconcerned but to me and maybe Zhane I knew that he was staying calm and trying to get things done. "I'm going to need gloves and some blankets or towles or what ever for the babies." Zhane nods his head and then takes off back upstairs.

When he returns he has two towles and he places them beside me and then runs down to the basement, he returns with an un-opened box of gloves and some disenfectant spray, he grabs the scaple from the end table and then brings them over to Wesker. He opens the box and takes out some gloves he puts them on then grabs the scaple and opens it up sprays it with spray.

"You are going to have to take off your shirt." I nod my head and manage to work it over my stomach and then Zhane helps me get it off my head.

He grabs the spray and sprays it right above my pelvic area.

"Alright, there isn't any time for a pain-reliver" I nod my head.

He takes the scaple and then slides it across my stomach, I hiss in a breath when he goes through my skin. He works fast in moving away my organs (A/N: My mom had like three C-sections and my dad said that is what they had to do lol) he pulls out one baby telling Zhane to get a towel ready he does and then he hands it to him, tying off the umbilical cord. He goes back in and I clench my my teeth at the feeling.

"Here is boy number two." Zhane wraps the other one in a towle and places him beside his brother, they both start crying.

Wesker fixes me back up and with in seconds my skin starts to reattach it self.

"Here" Wesker hands me the second boy "Welcome your son Dominik" I smile at the baby boy and I hold him close. Wesker picks up his brother Dimitri.

The wole thing seemed to last for hours but was actually just under eleven minutes. Both boys are healthy and fit. Claire had arrived five minutes after the boys were born.

"Ohh they are adorable." She smiles and looks like she is crying. "I'm an aunt"

I smile at her "Would you like to hold one?" She nods her head and sits down on the chair Wesker brings over Dimitri and hands him to her, She smiles down at him and starts cooing (A/N: I think that's what it is) at him. Wesker walks back over to me and grabs a few throw pillows and then places them behind me, I tense remembering my spine but all I do is crack my back as if I have been sleeping for a long time and nothing is broken, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's been about a week since then and we have moved into our home in Canada, the neighbors love the kids and they say we make a cute couple. Wesker is as friendly as he has to be, but he doesn't make the effort to talk to them, he waves back if they wave at him, P.B. loves the kids and they get excited when he comes around sniffing at them.

Dimitri has my virus eyes, aqua and purple color with little flecks of brown. His hair is more of a dirty blonde color, what little wisps he has. Dominik though he looks more like Wesker, red-orange eyes but they are little more mello and there is some blue in there as well to even it out. his hair is dark brown, darker then mine almost but he has natural highlights of blonde, and it doesn't look bad, his hair is more fuller then his brothers.

They are learning faster then normal kids, they can already roll over on to the backs and stomachs and are able to focus on you.

The baby theme was perfect because they are complete opposites, Dimitri is more layed back and more like me while Dominik is more like Wesker in terms that he is finicky and gives me the same look Wesker does when he thinks I'm being slow. We gave Dimitri the night theme and Dominik the day theme. Thankfully they sleep through the night and it isn't as hard as I thought it was going to be.

Wesker is a great dad, even if he won't admit or rolls his eyes when I tell him he is. He takes them for walks with me and when I go out for a walk with P.B. he watches them with out a problem. Like today I came home and he was on the floor with them on his back, Dimitri was on his stomach and Dominik was on the floor, Wesker had a rattle and was playing with the both of them, they were smiling and giggleing and I saw a faint smile on his face as well.

I smile lightly and then walk into the house more I head for the kitchen and grab an apple, coming back I sit down on the couch and Dominik rolls over and he throws his arms up and laughs at me. I smile and wave at him and he starts kicking his feet.

Wesker sits up with Dimitri and then stands up placing him next to his brother he sits down on the couch next to me.

"We make good parents." I take a bite of my apple.

"You doubted us?" He smirks at me.

I shake my head no and finish eating my apple.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**There you have it the end of this series. Thank you all for reading it through the end. I don't know if I should do an epilouge or not, and should I write more or little one-shots? I don't really know right now lol.**

**Review :)**


End file.
